Nightmare in prison
by Fanficfanxx
Summary: A story about Piper still being in Prison. While Alex got out. Piper tries to deal with everything. Even though she has no one left.
1. Chapter 1

''_**I know my track record is shit, but I really do love you'' **_

''_**Well, I hate you''**_

'' _**No you don't''**_

''_**No I don't''**_

The conversation between her and Alex she couldn't forget even if she wanted to. She kept hearing Alex voice, her sad face and her words '' I really do love you''. The voice of the woman she always loved. When they saw each other again in prison for the first time, Piper tried to ignore her but just couldn't. Of course her ex-fiancé was sweet and good to her, but there was always something missing. Something that she always had with the only woman she ever loved.

''_**Waves'' Alex yelled in the car.**_

''_**What do you mean by ''waves''? Piper asked**_

_**Well Pipes, it's a song, it reminds me of us .. **_

_**Really, well let me hear then babe, Piper laughed.**_

''_**Okay Pipes, here we go'' Alex put the CD in the CD player. A slow song began to play.**_

_**My face above the water**__**  
><strong>__**My feet can't touch the ground,**__**  
><strong>__**Touch the ground, and it feels like**__**  
><strong>__**I can see the sands on the horizon**__**  
><strong>_

_**Everytime you are not around**_

_**I'm slowly drifting away (drifting away)**__**  
><strong>__**Wave after wave, wave after wave**__**  
><strong>__**I'm slowly drifting (drifting away)**__**  
><strong>__**And it feels like I'm drowning**__**  
><strong>__**Pulling against the stream**__**  
><strong>__**Pulling against the stream**__****_

_**I wish I could make it easy**__**  
><strong>__**Easy to love me, love me**__**  
><strong>__**But still I reach, to find a way**__**  
><strong>__**I'm stuck here in between**__**  
><strong>__**I'm looking for the right words to say**_

_**There was a total silence in the car until the song ended.**_

''_**Wow, Al, .. that was a really beautiful song.**_

''_**Well babe, I need to tell you something'' Alex said soft.**_

''_**You can tell me anything, you know that, Al''.**_

''_**Yeah, that's what is so great about you, you know.. I don't know the rules ..''**_

''_**What rules?'' Piper askes surprised.**_

''_**Well.. I made a mistake Pipes. You know that I went to the bar yesterday after our fight, right''? **_

''_**No I didn't know that, but what are you trying to tell me, Al''?**_

''_**Pipes..''**_

_**Suddenly tears rolled over Alex her face.**_

''_**I …I'' Alex stuttered. **_

''_**I fucked someone else..'' Alex cried.**_

_**Pipers face turned pal, she couldn't believe the words she just heared from her girlfriend. She cheated on her. She didn't know what to say to Alex. **_

''_**STOP THE CAR!'' Piper screamed.**_

_**Alex stopped the car to the side of the road. Piper opened the door and ran out of the car. She didn't know what to do. She sat down on the grass near the road. The tears rolled over her face. She felt like the world came crashing down on her. **_

_**Alex got out of the car to and walked towards Piper. Trying to explain everything. **_

''_**Pipes..please let me explain'' Alex said.**_

_**Piper ignored her. And held her hands before her ears, so she couldn't hear what Alex was trying to say to her.**_

''_**Pipes.. I thought we were over, so I got drunk and I ran into Sylvie. We started talking and then Sylvie take me home with her. I didn't plan this. It just happened because I was trying to forget our fight. I'm really sorry about all of it'' Alex said softly.**_

_**Alex grabbed Piper her hands trying to get her attention. **_

''_**Don't you dare touch me'' Pipper yelled.**_

''_**Pipes, look at me, I'm not proud of myself, but you deserved to know the truth'', Alex said.**_

''_**I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry, Al''.**_

_**Piper got up and walked towards the car. Alex followed Piper and tried to talk to her. But Piper didn't want to hear it. **_

''_**Where to, Pipes''?**_

''_**Just drop me off'' Piper said sounding hurt and angry.**_

_**When they arrived at Pipers house. Piper turned to Alex. ''Al, I can't be your girlfriend anymore, I can't take anymore of this, we're over''.**_

_**She placed her hand on Alex her face, and pulled her in for one last kiss. Their lips touched softly and gently. Until Piper pulled away.**_

''_**Pipes.. please don't go'' Alex begged.**_

_**Piper turned around and got out of the car and disappeared into the night.**_

''Piper, wake up, you were screaming in your sleep dear''.

''I'm sorry, Red'' Piper said.

''No worries child, I know how difficult everything is for you at the moment'' Red said.

''Piper got up, and hugged Red''.

''Thank you, because of you I don't feel so alone anymore, you're like a mother to me'' Piper said softly.

Red knew how much Piper got hurt by Vause. She knew that Piper didn't have anyone left. So she tried to help Piper dealing with everything.

''What were you dreaming about child''? Red asked.

''Ah, nothing really, just a bad dream..'' Piper said, not wanting to tell that she dreamt about her ex-girlfriend.

''Okay, well you better get cleaned up, it's almost breakfast time'' Red said.

Piper nodded. Got up, and walked out of the bunks. Slowly walking towards the E-Block showers.


	2. Chapter 2

It was very quiet in the bathroom. Everyone was already in the cafeteria eating their breakfast. There was only one person besides Piper in the bathroom.

''Chapman, how you doing''? Nichols asked with a grin on her face.

''Same as always.. why do you seem interested in how I'm doing''? Piper asked.

''Well, don't be so bitter Chapman or should I say, Princess Piper''?

''Fuck you, Nichols''.

Piper walked to the other side of the bathroom. Got undressed and walked towards the showers. Nichols tried to annoy Piper by staying in the bathroom.

''Don't you have to go to breakfast, Nichols''? Piper asked.

''No thanks, I'd rather be here irritating you, you fucking tickle me Chapman. By the way, how's Vause doing''?

'' Mind your own bussines''. Piper said with an angry face.

''Sure, I'll leave you alone, Princess. Bye Chapman''.

She is so irritating Piper thought to herself. Who the hell does she think she is, asking me about Alex.

Piper got out of the shower and walked towards the mirror. ''Wow'' was her reaction to her face. I look like a zombie and not the good kind. Piper looked in the mirror and the only thing she could think about was how hurt she felt. Sure she felt hurt before, but this time she didn't know if she still wanted to live. Did it even matter if she was gone, nobody would mis her anyway. Not Larry, no definitely not him, he was to busy with her old best friend Polly. Surely Alex wouldn't miss her either. Suddenly Piper saw a razor, and she thought:''What is that doing here''? She grabbed the razor with her hands, and hold it close to her arm. She pressed it into her skin. Blood flowed out of her right arm. At that moment, she didn't even feel the pain of what Alex did to her. Or her friends who let her down. The only thing she could think about was the cut on her arm. And how the blood flowed out of it.

''Piper?! Are you in there? Piper? Chapman''? Red yelled into the E-Block bathroom.

Red walked into the bathroom and saw Piper standing by the sink.

''Child, what have you done''? Red asked.

Tears rolled over Piper her face. '' I don't want to live anymore, I can't the pain it's to much''.

''Oh dear, come here''. Red walked towards Piper and put her arms around her.

''It will be okay dear, let's clean this wound up, before anyone else sees this''.

''_**Pipes, are you there''?**_

''_**Yeah, I'm in the bedroom Al'' Piper said.**_

_**Alex walked into the bedroom, and saw her girlfriend lying on the bed. She looked tired. Alex placed a kiss on her girlfriends cheek. And then lied down next to Piper.**_

''_**How was your day, Pipes''? Alex asked.**_

_**Piper didn't respond to Alex her question.**_

''_**Pipes..''?**_

''_**Oh yeah, great , sorry I'm a bit distracted..'' Piper said.**_

''_**I noticed that , come here babe''. Alex said with a smile on her face.**_

_**Alex put her arms around Piper. Piper didn't react to her girlfriend.**_

''_**Wow, Pipes, are you hangover or something''?**_

''_**No!'' Piper stated.**_

_**Alex got up, and walked towards the bathroom. Then she noticed a razor with blood on the sink. She was frightened by the image on her mind. She imagined Piper being alone, with a razor in her hand and crying at loud. But nobody heard hear. ''Fuck, this is al my fault Alex thought''. She walked back to the bedroom. And kneeled down next to the side of the bed where Piper was. **_

''_**Pipes, I saw the razor'' Alex said with a dark tone.**_

''_**Shit..'' Piper said.**_

''_**Let me see.. what you did to yourself..'' Alex asked.**_

''_**No, that's none of your bussines, it's not like you care or anything! Piper said angry.**_

''_**What did you say?! God, Piper, you are such a naive asshole sometimes'' Alex yelled.**_

''_**I'm an asshole..? Well I guess, that's easier then facing the fact, that your to busy with your work. I'm just another distraction for you aren't I? Piper asked.**_

''_**Fuck you, Piper! I love you, but whatever Pipes. I'm out of here.'' Alex yelled.**_

_**Alex walked out of the house. Then the tears rolled over her face. ''How can she even think, that I don't care about her'' Alex thought. She walked to her car and got in and drove to her favorite bar ''Lakefield''. She got out of the car, and walked into the straight to the bar where she went to get a drink.**_

''_**Hey, is that you Vause''? **_

_**Alex turned around. To her suprise, it was her ex-girlfriend Sylvie. Alex broke up with Sylvie so she could be with Piper.**_

''_**Hey Sylv'' Alex said.**_

''_**How are you, Vause''? Sylvie said.**_

''_**Well, I'm in a bar, ordering Tequila, what do you think'' Alex laughed.**_

''_**I think you need to get drunk'' Sylvie said with a smile.**_

''_**Good idea'' responded Alex.**_

_**Before Alex even knew it, she was really drunk and getting really close with Sylvie. Talking about the past. And how they travelled together. And how Sylvie found Alex in bed together with Piper.**_

''_**You want to come with me, Vause''? Sylvie asked.**_

''_**Where to''? **_

''_**Where do you think, my house'' Sylvie laughed.**_

''_**Sure why not'' Alex said.**_

_**Alex and Sylvie arrived at Sylvie her house. They walked into Sylvie her living room.**_

''_**This place, hasn't changed a bit'' Alex said.**_

''_**I know, how lang has it been, since you've been here''? Sylvie asked**_

''_**Two years, I guess..'' **_

''_**Well Vause, get your ass over her!'' Sylvie smiled.**_

_**Alex walked towards Sylvie. They were only inches away from each other. When Sylvie put her hand on Alex her face. And pulled Alex in for an embrace. Alex put her arms tightly around Sylvie. She felt the warmth of Sylvie her body close to hers. The only thing she could think about is, how they used to be together. Alex was still embracing Sylvie. When Sylvie put one of her hands on Alex her cheek. **_

''_**Vause, I missed you'' Sylvie wispered in Alex her ear.**_

_**Alex didn't answer to Sylvie. Instead she put both of her hands on Sylvie her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Before they realised they were kissing. Sylvie guided Alex to her bedroom. **_

''_**Where am I'' Alex wondered.**_

_**Then she opened her eyes, and saw a familiar bedroom. The yellow paint on the walls. The big tv. Then she looked next to her. ''Shit, what have I done''. She was looking at her ex-girlfriend, by the looks of it she was naked and was asleep.**_

_**Alex got out of the bed, and grabbed her clothes as fast as she could. She left the house, and walked towards her car.**_

_**She got in as fast as she could, started the car and drove away. She grabbed her phone and turned it on. She saw 8 missed calls from Piper. ''Shit'' she tought.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Red cleaned up Piper her cut and toke her tot their bunk.

''Lay down, child, you can use the rest'' Red said.

''Thank you Red'' Piper answered.

''I have to go to the kitchen now, just take your time to recover and stay in bed Piper. Don't talk to anyone. I'll send someone to check up on you in a while''.

''Okay'' Piper said.

Hours passed and Piper just lay on her bed not knowing what to do. The only thing she could think about, was Alex. She missed Alex so much. She didn't know if she still loved her or if she hated her.

_**Alex picked up the phone and called her girlfriend as soon as she saw the missed calls.**_

''_**Piper here'' **_

''_**Pipes, we have to talk'' Alex said with a cold voice through the phone.**_

''_**Sure, pick me up in 30 minutes''.**_

''_**Okay I will'' Alex said. She put down the phone. How was she going to explain to her girlfriend, that she cheated on her. Sure she could say that she thought that they were over. But what if Piper didn't think that was enough. ''I can't lose her'' Alex thought.**_

_**Alex drove to Pipers house to pick Piper up. Piper was already waiting outside the house. As soon as Alex arrived, Piper walked to the car and got in.**_

''_**Hey Al,'' Piper said with a smile.**_

_**She leaned in for a kiss. Alex responded and kissed her back. That felt the right thing to.**_

''_**Hey Pipes, we need to talk'' Alex said.**_

'' _**I agree, what you saw yesterday.. I want to explain. You know I can't deal with emotional chaos.. This is not the first time that I cut myself, Al. I've done this often before..'' **_

''_**When have you done this before and why Pipes'' Alex asked suprised.**_

''_**Well, it started when I was 15 years old, I saw my dad cheating on my mother. I didn't know what to do. When I thought I did the right thing, by telling my mother. She got angry and said I had to mind my own bussines. It had hurt me so much, knowing that my father cheated on my mother. I couldn't deal wit hit… Then I remembered that my old friend had cut herself and she said that it helped taking the pain away. Ever since then I've done this a lot..'' Piper said.**_

''_**Pipes.. you're not alone'' Alex said.**_

_**Piper started crying because she knew how much her girlfriend cared about her. Even though she said the night before the exact opposite. **_

''Piper, what's wrong''?

Piper turned around and saw Nicky standing in her bunk.

''Nichols.. what are you doing here''? Piper askes irritated.

''Red said to check up on you''.

Nicky walked into the bank, and sat down on Pipers bed. Piper looked the other way because she knew how much Nicky hated her. When Piper turned around Nicky saw her arm.

''What is that'' Nicky asked.

''Nothing really'' Piper said angry.

''Piper, let me see''.

Nicky grabbed piper her arm and saw the blood through the bandage that Red had wrapped around the cut. Nicky didn't know what to say to Piper. And Piper didn't really appreciate it that Nicky had seen the cut.

''Piper, why are you cutting yourself''? Nicky asked.

''I don't know, mind your own bussines Nichols''.

''Does this has anything to do with Vause who betrayed you in Chicago. Because if that's the reason, Chapman, I've got some news for you'' Nicky laughed.

''What do you mean''? Piper asked suprised.

Piper got up in her bed and sat down next to Nicky.

''Well Chapman, Vause is gone'' Nicky said with a grin on her face.

''You're lying'' Piper said.

''Nope I'm not''.

Nicky got up and walked out of Pipers bunk and walked away.

''Nichols, come back! What do you mean?!'' Piper yelled.

''She is gone Chapman, it was on the news'' Nicky laughed. She then turned around and walked out of the bunks and she was out of Piper her sight.

''What does she mean Alex is gone.'' Piper could only think of the worst thing. What if Alex had died.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper didn't get any sleep the next few days. The only thing on her mind was her ex-girlfriend who disappeared. It had been in the news papers: ''Former drug-dealer missing''. Everyone expected the worse because they knew how Kubra, Alex her old boss dealt with betrayal. Still Piper tried to be positive because she couldn't even imagine how she could go on without Alex. Everyone noticed how Piper had changed when she heared that Alex was gone.

''Hey Piper''.

''Hey Nicky'' Piper said.

''How you holding up Piper'' Nicky asked.

''I've been better, but I'll be fine. Thanks for being here for me Nicky. Even after everything I've done. I know you hate me and all, but still thanks'' Piper said with a smile.

''I don't hate you, Chapman. You've been a pain in the ass, and you had hurt my friend. But we were friends when you first got here and I won't forget that''.

''I'm really sorry Nicky''.

''Ah come here, Chapman'' Nicky hugged Piper.

''I have something for you, Chapman. It's an old letter from Vause.. I didn't give it to you before because I was mad at you. I'm sorry''. Nicky said.

Nicky handed the letter to Piper and left her alone so Piper could read the letter in private.

_Dear Pipes,_

_I honestly don't know where to begin. I am really sorry for everything. I handled things the wrong way and I lost you in the process. I know I fucked you over in Chicago and that I can't make that right. I can say I was protecting you but I don't think you would believe that. They offered me a deal, if I testified against Kubra I could walk the same day. So I testified against Kubra. That was one of my biggest mistakes. Kubra walked because someone mishandled the evidence. He's after me Pipes. I am really affraid that he wants to kill me. He knows where I live. So I'm in danger. _

_Enough about Kubra. I just want you to know a few things. Like I said before I know that my track record is shit but I really do love you. I wish that I could take it all back but I can't. You have every right to be angry. But my feelings for you are real. I never lied about that. You probably won't believe what I'm saying. But I wish we could have had another chance in life together. I hate that things ended this way. _

_Do you remember, the first time we broke up. I slept with Sylvie and you left me. Ever since then I changed, and not in the good way. Losing you was the hardest thing in life you know. Before you I was always in control. I think that I never got over you, because I think that when you have a connection with someone, it never really goes away. You snap back to being important to each other because you still are. When we saw each other again in prison, I was so happy to see you. I love you, I always have and I always will. Even though I know you probably will never be able to forgive me. And we won't be able to be together again. I hope you feel the same way. Being loved by you, was the best thing that ever happened to me. Atleast I know you're safe because you're in Litchfield. I wish I was there with you because that meant that I'd be safe to. I wish the best for you in life. And remember that I will never forget you._

_Love Alex,_

_Ps. I sended this to Nicky because I was affraid you wouldn't have opened it if I had sent it to you._


	5. Chapter 5

Alex rain as fast as she could but the man were so fast. It was alreay dark outside and Alex knew it was just a matter of time before they would catch her. After running for a long time. Alex was almost out of breath. Her chest hurt and sweat was dripping of her forhead. She knew she couldn't run forever. But she knew if she stopped they would kill her instantly. Giving up was not an option to Alex. She wanted to see Piper someday again. So she had to live, for her. She atleast owed Piper one last explanation face to face. Alex decided to run towards the park so she could hide. When she got there she hid in a bush nearby the entrance of the park. But Kubra's men were to fast, and they caught Alex anyway.

''Hehe Vause, we finally caught you. You made it difficult for us you know and we don't appreciate that''.

''Let me go'' Alex begged.

'' You that letting you go is not an option, Vause. You made someone really angry you know. And he can be really dangerous. So we don't want to get into trouble''.

''Please, just let me go'' Alex cried.

''No'' An angry voice said.

Alex started to cry even harder. She was scared of this voice, because she knew that it meant, that her death was closer than she could ever had imagined.

''Turn her around, I want her to see my face'' The man said angry.

Alex tried to get away, but the men held her to tight. There was no point of trying to get away. The man were to strong, and even if she got away, they would shoot her. She knew that she had to face her old boss. The man who gave her so much power in the past. But who she now hated so much. ''Kubra…'' she said while the tears were rolling down here face.

''Look who we have her'' Kubra said laughing.

''Yep, you got me. Are you happy now? I don't get you Kubra. Why the revenge? I mean you're still a free men.. for now.''

''SHUT UP! VAUSE!'' Kubra yelled. Kubra grabbed his gun out of his jacked and pointed it right at Alex. Alex stopped crying and she wasn't even scared anymore because the only thing she had on her mind was Piper. What mattered to her is, that Piper would be safe.

''No, because if you're going to kill me, I hope you will get arrested! So that atleast, Piper Chapman will be safe'' said Alex.

''I'm pointing a gun at you, and your seriously trying to make me even more angry, Vause?! Chapman, is the next one who I will kill. I saw her at her trial. She said that you were the love of her life. And I know you love her too, so that's why I'll make sure that she dies next. Don't you even think she is safe, Vause. Before I kill you, I've got one more question for you, Miss Vause. What's your last wish''? Kubra said with a grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

''Rise and shine sleepy head''.

''Yeah in a sec'' Piper said not willing to wake up.

''No, you have to get up now, Piper. The guards don't like waiting. You know that''.

'''Huh, guards''? asked Piper surprised.

''Yeah your furlough'''said Red laughing.

''Is that today''? Pipers asked curious.

''Yeah, did you really forget that, my dear''.

''I guess, I've been a little out of my element lately'' said Piper.

''Well get dressed and go to the guards''.

Piper got out of bed and got dressed as fast as she could. Today was really the day. She had 48 hours of furlough for her grandmothers funeral. She had died of cancer a couple of days before. Piper felt really bad about it because she couldn't say goodbye.

After Piper got dressed, she hugged Red and she walked out of the bunks towards the guards office.

It was the usual routine. The squad and cough included. Guard Bell said that that was standard procedure. But Piper hated that the most. Guard O'neill guided Piper to the exit of the prison and said:'' See you in 48 hours inmate''. Little did they know that she wouldn't be back in 48 hours.

Her brother Cal was waiting outside Litchfield for Piper. When Piper got in the car they said and drove towards New York. Piper planned to do one thing. She wanted to go to her grandmothers funeral. And she wanted to have a normal 48 hours. She missed that the most of all. Her world got so small when she got to prison. Prison was alla bout surviving the day without crying. Piper got really affraid that she changed so much since she went to prison. Because of the silence, Cal turned on the radio. A song came up, that seemed familiar to Piper. Then she realised that she listened tot this song a lot when she had left Alex.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

''Cal, can you drop me off in Queens''? Piper asked.

''Sure.. but why in Queens sis''? Cal asked suprised.

''I have to look for Alex in Queens because she has been missing since a couple of days and I'm really worried about her.

''Okay, well you better be careful'' Cal said.

''I promise, I will call you when I found the appartment of Alex''.

They drove to Queens and Cal dropped Piper. Piper decided to walk to the adress that was written on the envelope: 50-36 31st avenue, Queens, NY 11377. The only thing she could think about was Alex. She wanted to know where she was. The words of the letter that Alex wrote stayed on Piper her mind constantly. Piper was not mad at Alex anymore. But she just needed to see her, to make sure she was okay. She hadn't thought about getting together again because she only seemed to have to make world choices when she was together with Alex.

''_**Alex.. I need to do the right thing for once. I need to tell the truth'' Piper said.**_

''_**Pipes..don't then they will know that I'm lying. They can double my sentence for lying in court''.**_

''_**I only seem to have to make this kind of world choices whenever I'm with you'' Piper said annoyed.**_

''_**Exciting right'' Alex laughed.**_

''_**And what if I tell the truth, Alex. I need to do the right thing.''**_

''_**Then nothing..'' Alex said.**_

''_**Well I guess we're over if I say the truth right?'' asked Piper.**_

''_**No.. I want to be with you Pipes. But you know how Kubra is.. he will kill you''.**_

After an hour Piper arrived at the adress. The building looked old. Piper walked towards the door and when she was inside. She saw that Alex her appartment was on the third floor. She took the old stairs that lead to a small corridor. Appartment number 50 was the right one. Piper was nervous, she knocked on the door. She was waiting for any sound out of the appartment. But after waiting for ten minutes. She knew that Alex wasn't inside the appartment. Piper started looking for a spare key, she found one under the doormat. She put the key in the lock and opened the door. ''Alex are you there'' she wispered. But there was no response. Piper walked into the livingroom. It was an empty appartment, with an old grey couch. With an blanket on it. In the corner there was a small TV. She walked into the kitchen towards the fridge and opened it. There was nothing in the fridge, Piper thought that that was odd. Then Piper realised that Alex had abandoned the appartment. She started to search the appartment for some clues. Maybe she could find out where Alex went. She started to search in the livingroom and in the kitchen but she didn't find anything. She opened one last door, where she didn't look before. She walked into a small bedroom. She saw a small bed in the corner and a desk in the other. She saw a picture frame, she walked towards it and picked it up. There was dust on it. Piper tried to wipe the dust of the frame. She saw two people. One placing a kiss on the others cheek. Then she realised that it was a picture of her and Alex. She remembered this picture. It was taken in Paris before the Eiffel Tower. They seemed so happy on this picture. Piper laughed at the idea that Alex had kept that al those years. She felt relieved by the idea that Alex didn't forget her. There was drawer in the desk. Piper slowly opened it. There was only thing inside. A small folded paper. Piper picked it up and opened it. _''Help me, Kubra is after me'' _was written on it.


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark, she tried to see where she was but she didn't seem to find any light. Something hurted a lot. She tried to get up but she couldn't. It was like she was frozen in her own body. She tried to find the light. The pain was like a knife in her body. It didn't seem to go away. She tried to fight it but she couldn't. She saw a shadow moving, around her. It was a dark figure, who seemed to be laughing. She heard voices behind the shadow figure. She seemed to know the voices. She tried to reach them in her mind, but she couldn't place them. She was mostly focused on the pain. Something had hurt her a lot, but she didn't know what it was. Her body got colder and she seemed to fade away, faster and faster. She was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Piper was in panick. What if Kubra had already got to Alex. She knew Kubra from the past. He couldn't be stopped. He was relentless. He killed everyone who betrayed him in someway. That almost happened to her in Belgium. When she almost lost a suitcase with 50.000 dollars in it. One thing was for sure, she needed to find Alex and fast. She didn't know how to begin. Alex could be anywhere. She couldn't do this alone, she needed someone's help. But she couldn't go to the police because they would arrest her, because she violated multiple parol rules. She decided to call her brother Cal. She trusted him the most of all people. Maybe he had an idea to find Alex. She dialed her brothers number.

''Hi, Cal here''.

''Cal, I need your help..''

''Sure, where can I help you with sis''? Cal asked.

''Well, I'm in Alex her appartment .. I found a note that she left behind. Kubra is after her. She is in danger. I need to find her''.

''Who's Kubra? Cal asked suprised.

''Alex her old drug boss, he is relentless. If he finds her, he will kill her. That cannot happen Cal. I need her in my life''.

''What can I do sis''?

''Well can you search on the internet for me. Maybe you can find some old drug dealer that worked for Kubra in the past''?

''Sure.. I will give it a try.. but eh sis.. mum and dad are not to happy that you missed the funeral. They were about to call Litchfield..''

''Fuck.. Cal make sure that they don't! I need to find Alex first and then I will turn myself in'' said Piper.

''But your sentence.. you will get more time for violating your rules.'' Call said.

''Well I honestly don't care. Come and pick me up. I need to show you something''.

''Okay, I'm coming, see you soon Sis''.

They hang up the phone. About 2 hours passed before Cal arrived at Alex her appartment. He walked into the building and to the third floor. He opened the door and walked into the livingroom. Where he found Piper on the couch, she was wrapped into Alex her blanket. She held the picture frame with the picture of her and Alex in it tight in her hands. Tears rolled over her face. Cal didn't know what to say. He just walked towards the couch and sat down next to his sister. Piper was still sobbing in her tears. There was a song playing.

_It's so hard to be close when I feel this way.__  
><em>_Lookin' up at the skies through a wall of gray.__  
><em>_When you promised the stars, but all I see is rain...__  
><em>_You're messin' up my head with every careless word, _

_then you come around knowing how to find a cure._

_My heart can't take another Civil War.__  
><em>_Oohh... I can't take this, but I'll take that kiss...__  
><em>_'Cause all I know is...__  
><em>_You're so good, it's all good.__  
><em>_Then you do me wrong.__  
><em>_I come back you come back, it's the same old song.__  
><em>_I wish we could.__  
><em>_We, we, we could.__  
><em>_I wish we could stay away.__  
><em>_You're so wrong, it's all wrong, then we make up.__  
><em>_Try to stand, take a stand, you make it tough.__  
><em>_I wish we could. We, we, we could.__  
><em>_I wish we could stay away.__  
><em>_I wish we could, we, we, we could.__  
><em>_I wish we could stay away.__  
><em>_It's so hard to love someone like this._

''Piper what did you want to tell me'' Cal asked.

''Well.. Cal.. look at this''.

Piper rolled up her sleeve. She showed the bandage that Red had put around the cut. She ripped the bandage off. Cal saw the cut in Piper her arm. And he didn't say a word. He had no words for this. He looked up into his sisters eyes. Where the tears where still rolling down her face. He wipped the tears away from his sisters eyes and hugged her.

''Don't ever do that again. Everything will be okay sis. I will help you and I promise that we will find Alex'' he said.

Piper didn't say anything. Instead she just hugged her brother.

''You really love that woman, don't you''? he asked.

''Yeah.. I do. I wish I didn't but I can't help it. When I met her.. something inside of me .. well I can't explain it..''

''She's your soulmate'' said Cal.

''Well I don't know but I've never loved anyone like I've loved her. When I was down, she helped me, when I wanted to give up, she gave me hope. I just.. she was always there for me. And I was there for Alex too. She was what I paid attention to. Everything else was just background. She was the love of my life''.

_**Piper was sitting at a bar. When a mysterious woman walk towards her and said down next to her. Something about that woman was different. Piper had never feeled this before. The woman turned to Piper and they made eye contact. The green emerald eyes of the woman were staring into Pipers blue eyes. There was something with this woman. The mystery and the energy in her eyes made Piper want to kiss her. She had never felt anything for a woman before. But with her it was like fire. Suddenly Pipers thoughts were interrupted by the mysterious woman her voice.**_

''_**Heyy, blue eyes'' the woman said.**_

''_**Hello'' Piper said with a smile.**_

''_**You want a drink''? The woman asked with a smile.**_

''_**Sure, a Margarita would be nice'' Piper said with a grin.**_

''_**Bartender, one Margarita and one Tequila please''.**_

''_**What are you doing here, blue eyes'' the woman said.**_

''_**Well I'm searching for a job.. but they are not hiring here. So bad luck''.**_

''_**Let me see your résumé, blue eyes''.**_

_**The woman grabbed the résumé out of Piper her hands with a big smile on her face.**_

''_**Steven's cuisine, Le Grand Formage.. bullshit..bullshit..bullshit. You need a lesson faking your résumé'' Alex laughed.**_

''_**Do you work here''? Asked Piper.**_

''_**Are you fucking kidding me. You never waited a fucking table in your life, have you?'' Alex laughed.**_

''_**No'' Piper said embaressed.**_

''_**So.. Piper Chapman. A girl with excellent listening skills. Passionate about making dinner skill good. That sounds kind of dirty'' Alex said with a grin.**_

''_**Safe, clean and carefull when handeling food is right. I like that in a woman'' Alex said. ''What else do I need to know about you, blue eyes''?**_

''_**Who are you''? asked Piper embarresed.**_

''_**My name is Alex''.**_

''_**And what do you do, Alex? Besides making fun of strangers in bars''. Piper asked.**_

''_**I work for an international drug cartel'' Alex said laughing.**_


	9. Chapter 9

''Piper..I found something''.

''Look I searched on the internet.. in an prison nearby there's another former drugdealer who worked for Kubra. Maybe we can talk to this guy.''?

''What's his name.. I know most of the man who worked for Kubra.. I met all of them while I travelled with Alex'' Piper said.

''I don't see his name.. but maybe we can try to find him in prison''? Asked Cal.

''Really, Cal, my furlough remember.. soon I will be a wanted criminal. I have 5 hours left. Before they will start searching for me''. Piper said laughing.

''Wait Pipes.. you said you know most of the man.. do you know someone who's not in prison?

''Ehh no.. I never talked to anyone after Alex and I broke up.. it's not like I commited a lot of crimes. I just carried a bag with drug money once''.

''Sis, can I ask you something.. why did you and Alex broke up''?

''We had a fight…she got drunk after the fight and then cheated on me with her ex Sylvie''.

''Sylvie.. as in that stalker you once talked about''?

''Yeah.. she was pissed at me that I stole her girlfriend'' Piper said with a grin on her face.

''Piper, I think we should leave this appartment. We should go look for Alex somewhere else''.

''Cal, I need to do this alone. I don't want anyone else to get involved in my problems again. I've hurt enough people already''.

''Okay.. I will leave you to it then.. I will convince mum and dad.. but Piper promise me one thing, call me when your safe''.

Cal gave Piper one last hug and left Alex her appartment. He got in his car and drove away. Piper was alone. She lied to Cal, she did know someone.. She knew where Kubra lived. So that's where she wanted to go. But she knew that she probably wouldn't survive this. So that's why she asked her brother to leave.

Before Piper left the appartment, she went to Alex her closet and changed into her clothes. She grabbed one of Alex her backpacks and filled it with some spare clothes. She also toke the picture of her and Alex. One thing was for sure know. She needed to get as fast as she could to Kubra his house. Maybe Alex was there. It was worth the try.

Piper walked out of the appartment building and walked towards the nearest train station. She had to go with the train to another part of New York. She knew that Kubra had a hide-out in another part of Queens.

It was almost dark outside, and there was almost no one to be seen on the streets. Piper was scared of the dark. Because she got so used to the prison. There were always lights on in prison even during the nights. She walked into a small alley.

When she heard something behind her. Footsteps came closer. Piper could hardly breathe out of panic. She ran towards an container and hid behind it. She saw a vague figure in the dark. The dark figure walked towards the container. Piper held her breath. Her hands were shaking. Sweat ran down her forehead. The footsteps were really close. She saw someone walking towards her. It was a man, his face was familiar. She tried to place his face and then she remembered. It was one of Kubra his men. She didn't know what to do. Her whole body stiffened. Her face turned white and she felt like she needed to throw up. The man saw her and grabbed her by her jacket. ''Come with me'' he yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

''LET ME GO'' Piper yelled.

''No way! You have to come with me, Chapman. Someone has been waiting for this moment for a long time now''.

''No please don't.. I don't want to die. I know to who you're taking me. Please don't'' Piper cried out of fear.

''Shut up, Chapman!''.

The man punched Piper until she was unconscious. He dragged her out of the ally to a van nearby. He opened the back door of the van and he lifted Piper in the van. He closed the doors. Walked towards the driver seat, started the engine and drove away. After about a 30 minute drive they arrived at a abandoned factory. The man got out of the car, walked back to the back of the van and lifted Piper out of the van and carried her into the factory. He took Piper to a room, put her on the ground. Then he walked out of the room, locked the door behind him. Got in the van and drove away.

An hour later Piper woke up. She couldn't see much because it was dark in the room. There was only one lamp in the room that flickered. She felt terrified, she didn't know where the man had taken her. The only thing she saw was a old chair made of wood. It looked like her grandmothers chair. That reminded her of the funeral she had missed. Instead of going back to Litchfield, she now was trapped in a room. Piper panicked and tried to get up but couldn't. She felt nacious and her head was spinning. When she touched her forehead with her fingers, she saw blood. She felt weak and passed out again. About two hours later Piper gain consciousness. She still felt a little weak, but now had enough strength to stand up. Piper walked around the room. The room seemed vaguely familiar to Piper. It's like she had been her before. She didn't know when but the chair, the flickering lamp and the wooden floor were familiar. Piper sat down on the chair waiting for something to happen. Her mind was only focused on one thing .. well I person .. Alex of course. She was so scared that she had lost Alex forever. Suddenly she remembered the backpack. It was in the room. She saw it next to the door. She got up and grabbed the backpack. She opened it and picked up the photo frame. She saw the emerald green eyes of Alex on the picture. It made her feel alive. It gave her strength not to give up. She had to find Alex. She had to tell Alex so many things. How Alex made her feel. How sorry she was about pushing Alex away. For picking Larry over her.

Her thought got interrupted, by the man who opened the door. He turned on the lights. And sat down on the floor next to the door. Then Piper recognised the man.

''God damn it, what the fuck, Larry?!" Piper screamed out of anger.

''Hi Piper'' Larry said.

''What the fuck .. Why did you .. Let me go now.. !'' Piper was so angry. She couldn't believe her ex-fiancé had taken her to this place.

''Calm down Piper..'' Larry said with a calm voice.

''Why should I calm down?! You beat me up.. You fucking .. '' Piper her face turned red out of anger. She was so furious at Larry.

''Because you're not safe.. and I knew that you wouldn't just go with me. I had to beat you up.. you can't know where you are Pipes. It's safer this way. Just trust me''.

''Trust you.. you fucked my best friend, and then lied about it'' she laughed out of hurt.

''I know.. but you cheated on me first.. with your ex-girlfriend remember. Anyway I'm not here to discuss our relationship Piper. You have to know a few things''.

''Kubra Balik.. does that name ring a bell''? asked Larry.

''Yeahh.. my old boss I mean Alex her old boss.. wait how did you know that..''? asked Piper surprised.

''Your brother called me Piper.. he was worried. So then I called my friend at the NYPD. He gave me some information about Kubra Baliks whereabouts. I can help you take him down if you want.''

''No I don't want to take Kubra down, Larry. I'm here for Alex. I need to find her''.


	11. Chapter 11

''_ we have an emergency.. an inmate hasn't returned from furlough'' said Bennet._

''_What… do you mean by that Bennet?'' Caputo asked angry._

''_Well.. you know Chapman.. she was temporarily released from prison for her grandmothers funeral''. _

''_Oh right.. well how many hours did she get''?_

''_48 hours.. sir but 3 days have already passed. So she is officialy an escape from prison. We need to put an arrest warrent out there. To find her and throw her back in prison''._

''_Okay. I will make sure that happens. I'll call her parent to let them know she didn't return in time. Maybe they know where Chapman is'' Caputo said._

Red and Nicky were really worried about Piper. They knew that there was a reason why Piper hadn't returned to prison in time. They knew that Piper hated prison more than anything and that she didn't want a longer sentence unless it had something to do with Alex Vause her disappearance. Red missed her bunkmate but also her conversations with Piper. When they became bunkmates, they really got to know each other better. Red had regretted how she treated Piper first when she just came into prison.

_**It was Piper her first day at Litchfield. She was dressed in an orange uniform, with D.O.C on it. It was lunch time and the one inmate she met in the van towards the prison showed her around. Morello was her name. The girl who had been planning her wedding for months now. Morello took Piper to the cafeteria. It was an large room with a lot of tables in it. A lot of prisoners were waiting to get their lunch.**_

''_**Come with me, Chapman. We will get your luch over there''. Morello pointed to a long waiting line in the kitchen.**_

''_**Okay I will follow you'' Piper said with a smile.**_

_**They waited about 15 minutes for their lunch. It was the same as always, just a sandwich and a glass of water. Well what could have Piper expected, she knew prison food was bad. Atleast she had read that in some books she studdied before she went to prison. After they got their lunch Morello took Piper back to a table.**_

''_**These are my friends. Guys this is a newbe, her name is Chapman'' said Morello.**_

''_**Nice to meet you..'' the rest said.**_

_**Piper sat down at the table and began eating her sandwich.**_

''_**Woow the food is really bad..'' she said out loud.**_

_**Everyone looked very angry at Piper. Piper didn't understand why everyone was looking so angry at her. **_

''_**Ehh, Chapman, Red over here is the chef'' one of the inmates said.**_

''_**Shitt… I'm really sorry'' said Piper embarresed.**_

_**Reds face was really angry, she got up and walked away towards the kitchen. After this she starved Piper out for days. She thought that Piper had to pay for her insult. **_

''Nicky.. do you remember when Piper first got here'' Red asked.

''Of course I do, she behaved like a princess. Like she was better than us.'' Nicky said with a grin.

''Yes she did.. but she was also very sweet.. I mean she forgave me for starving her out''.

''Yeahh.. Chapman and I became friends. She helped me when I was fighting with Morello. She found me crying in the bathroom. She told me everything would be okay. And she was right.'' Nicky said with a smile.

''God I miss her.. Nicky'' Red said with a sad voice.

''Me too. Don't worry Red she is our family.. Our princess will return with all of her drama. So be prepared.''

''Haha, you're right Kiddo'' Red said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Larry took Piper to the van he had parked outside the factory. He locked her in the back of the van so people wouldn't be to suspicious. Piper had no idea where Larry was going to take her and what his plans where. She heard the engine starting of the van and they drove off. She had no idea how many time had past before she heard the van stopping. Then the back door of the van opened. Larry dragged Piper out of the van. He tied Piper up with rope. So she couldn't escape. He blindfolded her too and dragged her with him.

''Okay let's go.'' Said Larry.

Piper tried to escape from Larry. But she couldn't escape because she was tied up. She had no idea where she was.

''Ahh who do we have here'' a voice said.

''A special delivery for the boss'' Larry said laughing.

''Okay, follow me''.

Larry followed the man and dragged Piper with him. They walked into an barn. Where there were a few man waiting for Larry to arrive with Piper.

''I'm here to deliver, Piper Chapman''.

Piper heard a door opening. She didn't know where the sound came from but she heard footsteps coming closer. Then she felt a hand on her face.

''Finally.. Chapman'' a voice said.

She knew the voice.. it scared her. She knew that this was the voice of Kubra Balik. Piper couldn't believe that Larry sold her out to Kubra.

''Kubra..'' Piper said scared.

''Take her away men. You are next.'' Kubra said laughing.

The man took Piper over from Larry and they dragged her slowly away.

''WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU, WHAT THE FUCK LARRY?!'' Piper yelled.

Larry turned around and started walking towards the car. He wasn't even sorry for rating Piper out to Kubra. He hated her to much after she cheated on him. He didn't care if she lived or if Kubra would kill her. It was her fault that she got in this shit in the first place.

Piper was thrown in a small room. They untied her and they took the blindfold off. This room scared her even more. It smelled like she was in a sewer. The only positive thing about this room was, that there was light. She heard something in the corner of the room. Piper turned around slowly. She saw something that looked like a human body. Just laying there on the ground. '' OH MY GOD'' screamed Piper.


	13. Chapter 13

Piper was in shock. She saw her ex-girlfriend lying on the floor. Piper walked towards the body as fast as she could. She sat down on her knees. She put her hand on Alex her face.

''Oh my god.. Alex.. Alex wake up'' Piper cried.

Piper tried to check for a pulse. But she couldn't find it. She saw that Alex was lying in a pool of blood. Piper knew that they must have hurt Alex. It looked like the bleeding came from Alex her shoulder and her neck. Piper tried to find the wound. She couldn't see it. So she ripped Alex her t-shirt. She exposed Alex her shoulder. Finally she saw where te bleeding came from. Piper pulled her sweater off and tore it apart. She grab a piece of the sweater and held it against the wound. ''Everything is going to be okay, Al, I promise. I'm here'' whispered Piper.

Piper put her hand on Alex her cheek. She stroke it to see if there was any reaction from Alex. But Alex didn't react to anything. Piper sat down with her back against the wall. She held Alex tightly. She let Alex her head rest on her legs. She stroke the dark wavy hair. Piper was exhausted from everything, before she knew it Piper feel in a deep sleep. Hours passed and nothing happened in the room. Piper and Alex were in the corner, Alex lay on the floor and hadn't moved since Piper saw her. Piper had fallen asleep. Her head rested on Alex her neck.

The next morning Piper woke up. She seemed very sleepy and she didn't know where she was. Until she opened her eyes and she saw Alex on resting on her lap. Suddenly she was wide awake. She still held her hand against the wound. It seemed that the bleeding had stopped. So she grabbed another piece of her torn sweater and put it on Alex her wound.

Piper saw her jacket lying on the floor. Piper grabbed the jacket and wrapped it so it looked like a pillow. Piper put in carefully under Alex her head. She saw how white Alex her skin was. Her eyes were still closed. Piper was desperate. What if the man would return and they would kill her. She couldn't leave Alex again. No never again. She also couldn't believe that Larry betrayed her like that. She hated him even more. But on the other hand, she found Alex because of him. Pipers backpack was also in the room. The men of Kubra must have put it there. Piper got up and walked towards to the backpack. She opened it, she saw the picture of her Alex. She grabbed it and walked back towards Alex. Piper grabbed one of Alex her hands, she held them tight. She put the photo in Alex her other hand.

Hours passed and nothing happened. Piper was still panicking over Alex and over her life. She wasn't even sure anymore what day it was. What if Kubra had planned to let her and Alex die here out of starvation. She was affraid that that was his plan. Piper got up and out of panick she grabbed a sharp piece of metal that was lying on the ground. She seemed out of control and put the piece deep into her hands until blood flooded out. Blood drips feel on the floor. After a few minutes Piper snapped out of it. She saw the cut on her hand. She seemed to be lost again. She didn't want to die like this. Piper just wanted to tell so many things to Alex. But she wouldn't hear them. Alex was still lying on the ground without any movement. Piper didn't even know if Alex was still alive. Piper walked back to the corner of the room where Alex was. She sat down next to Alex. And whispered:'' Alex.. I love you. Please don't leave me. I need you. I can't live without you'' she placed a kiss on Alex her lips. Tears rolled over her face. Because of the sadness she got so tired that she fell asleep.

_The pain it was back again. She didn't know where it came from. She felt weak and nascious. It was dark. Her eyes were closed. They hurt to much to open. She felt something holding her hand. It felt like a warm hand. Someone was holding her really close. Like that person was never letting go. She was mostly focused on the pain. It felt like a knife. Where the pain came from, she still didn't know. Slowly she tried to open her eyes. The darkness it was gone. She was a shimmering light from the other end of the room. The emerald green eyes were wide open. She examened her surroundings. It seemed like a small room with no windows. There was a door. A lamp at the corner right across her eyes. Then she looked to her hand, she saw someone holding it. She looked up, she saw blonde hair, blue eyes. Of course blue eyes. It's Piper she thought. But no that couldn't be she was dead. Kubra shot her right in the neck? No way, she could have survived that. Was this all just a dream?_


	14. Chapter 14

She looked up and then she realised that she survived the gun shot. Piper held her tight. Alex saw that the blonde was asleep. Piper didn't look to good, her eyes was brussed and swollen. She had cuts on her face and one on her hand. Alex was still sleepy, but she felt relieved and safe. Because Piper was here with her. That was the only thing that mattered to Alex at the moment. She just wanted to be with her. Alex gave a squeeze with her hand that Piper was still holding. The blond didn't react, she was fast asleep.

''Piper..wake up'' Alex said soft.

Alex put on hand on Piper her forehead. She wipped some blood of Piper her head. Then she saw how peacefully Piper was asleep. That gave her hope.

''Pipes..wake up'' she repeated.

Piper heard a voice and woke up.

''Morning, Pipes'' alex said while she was laughing.

Piper looked really tired and her hair was all messy. She looked really affraid but relieved at the same time.

''Alex.. Oh my god Alex. You're alive oh my god'' said Piper while crying.

''I am..'' Alex said.

''Ssst spare your voice, Al, you're injured. You need your strength'' Piper said worried.

''Okay I will but for I shut up. Pipes, thank you!'' Alex said soft with a smile on her face.

''What for? Dumbass, I missed you so much.'' Piper hugged Alex with all the strength she had left.

A few hours passed and they both fel asleep again. They lay side by side. Alex had wrapped her arms around Piper. Her head was resting on Piper her jacket. After a while they both woke up. Alex felt stronger then before. Sure she had lost a lot of blood before and she needed to get to a hospital. But her mind was at peace because of Piper who was here with her. She felt complete whenever Piper was around.

''Pipes..wake up'' Alex gave Piper a kiss on the cheek.

Piper woke up and she turned around so she could see Alex her face.

''Hey, Al'' Piper said still sleepy.

''Pipes.. I need to say a few things before.. it's to late'' Alex said.

''Sure, what's wrong, Al?''

''Well.. first of all, I'm so sorry about everything. I don't know if you got my letter but..''

''Ah, shut up, Al'' Piper interrupted Alex.

''But Pipes.. I know that what I did is unforgivable. But I'm really sorry. I betrayed you and I have no words for that. I can't make things right.. But ..''

Piper interrupted Alex again, this time she leaned in and kissed Alex on the lips.

''I love you'' Piper said.

''How can you love me after everything I've done, Pipes''? Alex asked.

''Because you're the love of my life. Sure we both did some fucked up things. But we do love each other. That's what matters to me. I was affraid that you would be dead or something.. but luckily you're here.'' Piper said with a smile.

''Pipes, I love you too''. Alex kissed Piper again. They both slipt into it. It felt right, they both were longing for each other for so long.

Their kiss got interrupted by the door got kicked open. ''Get up, both of you!'' said a man angry. Piper and Alex both tried to get up, but they were to weak because of their injuries.

''GET UP NOW'' the man yelled.

''Or what..'' Piper asked.

Suddenly they heard a gunshot. The man fell down to the ground. Blood flooded out of the back of his head. Piper and Alex were both frozen of fear. When another man with a gun walked in the room and said:'' Come with me, I'll get you both to safety''.


	15. Chapter 15

''Why would we trust you?'' Said Piper.

''Do you have any other choice..'' the man said.

''No… good point. Okay where are you taking us''? Piper asked.

''I have a car just outside the barn. But the problem is that there are a lot of Kubra his men outside. I will kill them. You will take Alex with you and get away'' the man said.

''What about you? Piper asked curious.

''Ah, well. I'll be fine'' the man said.

Alex was weak and couldn't stand very long on her legs. So Piper tried to get her up. She held Alex close to her so she could lean on Piper. The man helped to get Alex on her legs.

''Let's go'' the man said.

The two girls followed the man slowly. They didn't go very fast. Piper was really tired and Alex could barely walk. Her whole body was injured because of the wounds of the gunshot. They stumbled after the man until he said that they had to wait for there safety. The man wasn't very tall, he was dressed in black with a mask before his face.

The man toke his gun out and shot a few of Kubra his men. He didn't kill them but he shot them in their legs. So they couldn't warn Kubra.

''Okay follow me.. this way'' he said with a cold voice.

''We're coming.. but Alex is exhausted.. she needs to go to a hospital'' Piper said.

''Don't worry, Pipes. I'll be okay.'' Alex said confident. She turned her face to Pipers and looked right in her blue eyes. She could see the worry of Piper but also the strength to go on. Alex kissed Piper on the lips. ''Let's go'' she said while holding Piper her hand.

''Okay come here'' the man said.

The girls stumbled to a point just outside the barn.

''Take these..''. The man gave Piper his car keys. ''The car is just there..'' He pointed to an old car. It was green but perfect for them.

''When I go there..'' he pointed to Kubra and a few man that were standing outside the barn. ''You have to run to the car, and drive away as fast as you can! Never look back. I will hold them off'' he said.

''Okay when I say go.. just run!''.

The man walked in sight of Kubra and the other man. He walked towards them. Kubra and his men didn't do anything. They greeted the man from a distance.

''That's weird'' said Alex.

''Hushh.. Alex.. save your strength'' said Piper.

Suddenly they heard the man yelling: ''GOOO! NOW!''.

Piper dragged Alex with her. They were headed towards the car. They never ran so fast in their lives. They were about a 100 metres away from the car. When one of Kubras men came running towards it. The man that was helping Alex and Piper shot a few men in the legs just like he said. But he didn't fight any longer. He shot the guy that was in the way of Piper and Alex and then he surrendered. Alex and Piper got to the car. Piper opened the car as fast as she could. She helped Alex inside the car. Then she ran towards the drivers seat and she started the engine. Meanwhile the man got grabbed by Kubra. They heard Kubra yelling angrily. '' I will teach you a lesson''. He toke of the mask of the man. Piper was in shock when she looked through the window of the car.. she knew that man.

''Piper what's wrong?! Just drive away!'' Alex said panicking.

Piper didn't respond to Alex. Her face turned white. She saw Kubra holding the gun for the man his head. Piper opened the car door. She was so in shock that she just stood there hanging, looking at Kubra aiming a gun at the man his face.

''This will be the end of you'' Kubra said angry.

The man didn't say a word. He didn't know Piper and Alex were still here. Then he turned around an saw Piper in shock standing close to the car.

''Forgive me , Piper Elizabeth Chapman, I love you'' the man said.

BAANGG, a gun shot was fired. The man fell on the ground. Blood was flooding out of him.

Piper was shocked by the image. Tears rolled over her face.

Kubra and his men walked away towards another car that was parked at the other side of the barn. Piper heard the car driving away into the sunset. As soon as Kubra and his men were gone. She ran towards the man lying on the ground. She kneeled down next to the men his body. Piper couldn't stop crying. ''Oh my god, Larry. Wake up. Come back! Larry! You ass, why did you..'' Piper couldn't finish her sentence. She got interrupted by Alex. Who had driven the car to Piper. She to now recognised the man as Larry. Alex stumbled towards Piper. She sat down on the ground next to Piper. Alex gave Piper a big hug. ''Kid.. we have to go before the cops come''. Piper didn't respond. She was in shock. Sure she hated Larry but she didn't want him to die like this. '' Pipes we gotta leave now!'' Alex said.

Piper was still crying. But got up. She helped Alex up too. And they stumbled back to the car. Piper helped Alex back into the passengers seat. And Piper got into the driversseat. She started the engine and drove away. She looked in the mirror of the car and saw Larry his body fading into the night as they drove further away from the barn.


	16. Chapter 16

There was a total silence in the car. Piper was still crying and looked shocked. Alex was trying to talk to her. But Piper didn't talk back. She just drove the car not even knowing where they were going. Alex was still injured and was getting weaker. They both needed help. But Piper was now a wanted criminal. So going to a hospital was no option.

''Pipes…talk to me. Please just say anything. I can't take the silence any longer'' said Alex.

Piper still didn't talk to Alex. Alex saw the tears rolling over Pipers face. She wiped thema way with her hand. Piper pushed her hand away. Alex was shocked by Pipers reaction. So she dediced to ignore Piper too. Alex turned on the radio. Lyrics broke the silence in the car.

_Love that once hung on the wall_

_Used to mean something_

_But now it means nothing_

_The echoes are gone in the hall_

_But I still remember, the pain of december_

_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_

_I'm sorry, it's too late_

_I'm breaking free from these memories_

_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

_I've said goodbye, set it all on fire_

_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

_You came back to find I was gone_

_And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me_

_Like we were nothing at all_

_It's not that you meant to me, thought we were meant tob e_

_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_

_I'm sorry, It's too late_

_Piper reacted to the song. _

''_I'm so sorry Alex'' Piper said._

''_Wow Pipes, what are you sorry for''?_

''_I chose Larry over you, back in Litchfield. I'm so sorry''._

''_Kid, listen, I don't care about that anymore. Pipes.. I love you'' Said Alex._

''_I love you too'' Piper said crying._

Piper pulled the car over to the side of the road. She stopped the engine and turned towards Alex. She looked into the green eyes, she saw the energy and the fire. Like she first saw in the bar where they met. She stopped crying and calmed down. Alex put her arms around her and hugged her. Then Piper leaned in and gave Alex a kiss. Alex reacted and kissed Piper back. It got interrupted by Alex who screamed because of the pain she was in. Piper started the engine again and drove as fast as she could.

''Hold on tight, I'm getting you to the hospital'' Piper said confident.

''Thanks Pi..'' Alex passed out.

Piper drived as fast as she could to the nearest hospital. It was about 5 minutes from here. She looked at Alex and saw that she didn't look to good. About 5 minutes later they arrived at the main entrance of the hospital. Piper tried to wake Alex up but that didn't work. So she got out of the car and ran inside to get help.

The hospital was grey from the inside and it smelled to clean. She walked towards the reception. And asked for help.

''Please help me. My friend has been shot, I think she is dying.'' Piper said.

''Been shot, oh dear, wait here''.

The woman behind the counter called for help via the intercom. ''Dr. Weizner. Please come to the reception and fast''.

The doctor arrived within a minute with stretcher. ''Where's the gun shot victim''? He asked.

''Follow me..''. Piper ran outside towards her car. She pointed to Alex who was unconsious.

The doctor opened the door from the car. He lifted Alex on the stretcher and drove her into the hospital.

''We're taking her to the intensive car'' Dr. Weizner said.

''Okay thank you so much'' Piper said relieved.

''You, behind the reception.. call 911. That's standard procedure with gun shots''.

The woman dialed 911. Piper was worried she would get arrested. But that wasn't important to her at the moment. She just needed to make sure that Alex would be okay.

Piper followed the doctor towards the intensive care. The doctor looked at the wound that Alex had. And saw that she needed surgery and fast. So they prepared Alex for surgery and drove away. In the mean time, cops arrived , they had a few questions about what happened. So they came to Piper at the intensive care.

''Good day, I'm Jack Jones.. and this is my partner detective Wheeler. We have a few questions regarding your friend.

''Hi, I'm Chapman'' Piper said.

''Okay, Miss Chapman. Where did this happen to your friend''?

''In a barn, about 30 minutes from here. They held us as hostages. When my ex-fiancé came to rescue me and my friend. I had been looking for her over a few days now. He brought me to her. But before she had been shot before I saw her. She was already injured when I found her'' Piper said.

''Where's your fiancé now, Miss Chapman''? the cop asked.

''He.. he died'' Piper hesitated.

''Oh I'm so sorry'' said mr Wheeler with a sad tone in his voice. '' I know how it feels, to loose someone you love..'' he said.

''Thank you..but don't be nice to me'' Piper said.

''Why not, miss Chapman''? Wheeler asked.

''Well I don't want to run away from the truth. I'm a wanted criminal. So please arrest me'' Piper said.

''We already knew that miss Chapman. But thank you for your honesty. Turn around miss Chapman. Hands behind your back.'' Wheeler said.

''Piper Elizabeth Chapman, you're under arrest for violating your furlough rules. You have to come with us to the police station later'' Jones said with a smile.

''Huh, what do you mean'' Piper asked surprised.

''I think we can bend the rules a bit don't you think, Miss Chapman? I do have to handcuff you, but you can wait until your friend is out of surgery. I will cuff you to the bed.'' Jones said.

''Oh my god, thank you so much'' Piper said with a smile.

''No worries, Miss Chapman.''

The cops cuffed Piper to the bed. But she was so greatfull that she could wait for Alex. About 12 hours passed and Piper fell asleep on the chair she sat on while she was waiting for Alex. When she woke up, she saw Alex lying on the bed where she was cuffed to. She saw Alex breathing steady, she was asleep. Piper only focused on Alex. Hours passed and Piper and Alex were both sleeping.

Piper woke up about 4 hours later. She saw Alex still lying on the bed. But her eyes were opened. ''Oh my god, Alex'' Piper cried. ''You're okay'' she said.

Alex looked into Piper her eyes and just smiled. ''Yeah, you didn't think I'd let you alone right , Kid. I'm never letting you go again, Chapman'' Alex said soft.

''Al, exactly the same'' Piper said while she was smiling.

Piper kissed Alex on her lips. ''I love you, Alex Vause'' she said.

Mr. Jones and Wheeler came about four hours later back to get Piper. They were not happy to interrupt Alex and Piper but they had no choice.

''You've to come with us now, Miss Chapman'' Jones said.

''Okay, I will'' Piper said.

''Al, I'll be back for you someday. I probably have to go back to Litchfield. I promise I'll write you. I love you, hold on to that.'' She placed a kiss on Alex her lips.

''I will visit you, Pipes. I love you too'' Alex said.

The man then uncuffed Piper from the bed and toke her out of the room. ''You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you'' Mr. Jones said.


	17. Chapter 17

The cops took Piper back to Litchfield. She didn't want to go back, but she had to. 3 weeks passed after everything in the hospital. She didn't talk to Alex since then, not to anyone. She had been in another prison in Chicago, waiting for her trial. She had been in this prison before, this was the prison where Alex had fucked her over. It brought back a lot of memories since then. Piper felt alone again, sure she saved Alex her life. But her sentence was doubled, she now had 3 years in prison instead of 15 months.

They finally arrived at Litchfield. Piper had been travelling with the cops for like 15 hours straight. She was really exhausted, she was in pain and was depressed. Her face had still some injuries from the beating with Larry. This reminded her everytime, of Larry who lay dead on the floor. She saw the light in his eyes fading away. Every night she woke up screaming out of fear. Maybe Litchfield would help Piper a bit.

The gates opened, and it was the same as the first time she got here. She needed to follow the guards, got guided to guard Bell, she had to undress herself, the standard procedure, squad and cough. She got new clothes, with D.O.C. on it. The same as she first arrived at this prison. Piper also got her blanket, and some spare clothes. She then had to follow Bell who brought her to Morello.

Piper was so happy to see Lorna again. One of her first friends in prison. She ran to Lorna and gave her a big hug.

''You look good, Chapman'' Lorna said.

''Nah, not really'' Piper laughed.

''Ah, well better then we had expected. We missed you, Chapman.'' Lorna said.

''I missed you too, a lot''.

They got in the van, Lorna started the engine and they drove towards camp. Piper saw the building coming closer, she never thought that she would be so happy to be back here.

They arrived at the camp. Lorna and Piper got out of the car. They walked into the building. Nothing had changed since the last time Piper was here. Lorna took Piper to the laundry room. ''Here take these, your clothes'' Lorna said with a smile.

''Where is my bunk''?

''Same as your old one'' Lorna said.

''With Red? Oh god, Red'' Piper said.

Piper said goodbye to Lorna for now. She walked fast towars the bunks. She walked into the E block. It was looking exactly the same. She walked into the room, when a few inmates were staring at Piper. She walked towards her bunk, there she saw her stuff exactly the same as when she left. Piper put her stuff on the floor, lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

''_**Forgive me, Piper Elizabeth Chapman'' Larry said.**_

_**She kept hearing the same things in her dream. The dead body of her fiancé, her girlfriend who almost died. Piper who got beaten up. And then the prison in Chicago. Where her cellmates had threatened her to kill her. She didn't even care about it. Then Piper saw the face of Larry again.**_

She woke up screaming. Sweat was rolling over her forehead. Suddenly someone came running towards her.

''Oh my god, Piper !'' two voiced said.

Piper got up and sat down on the bed. She then saw her two best friends standing in front of her.

''Red, Nicky, oh my god'' Piper started crying.

''Dear, come here. It's okay. You are safe now'' Red sat down next to Piper and gave her a hug.

''What happened to you? I mean your face.. wow'' Nicky said.

''A lot.. to much. But the good news, Alex is okay'' Piper smilled.

_Alex was still in the hospital. She had been in critical condition, a few days after Piper left. But she recovered quickly and she was about to leave the hospital. She was still a bit shaky when she got up and dressed in other clothes that one of her friends had dropped off. It were Sylvie her clothes, but they fit. So she didn't complain. Alex walked towards the mirror by the sink, she looked into the mirrow. Alex saw her face, she looked still weak. The doctors wanted to keep her another night. But Alex had other plans. She wanted to go shopping for something special. Alex had taken care of everything in the hospital. She walked out of the entrance and felt better when she was outside. She walked to the side of the road and waited for a cab._

_The cab drove her to the centre. She paid the taxidriver and she walked towards and Jewelry store. She looked for the most beautiful ring that she could afford at the moment. She wanted to surprise Piper. When she picked out a ring. She waited for another cab and was headed towards Litchfield. She was nervous. She was going to propose to Piper._


	18. Chapter 18

Alex arrived at the entrance of Litchfield. She felt bad because she knew that she had to be in here instead of Piper. She still felt guilty about betraying Piper back in Chicago. That was about 5 months ago now. Time passed by so fast, a lot had happened to them the last few months.

Alex got out of the cab and walked towards the visitors entrance. She opened the door and saw guard Bell behind the counter. She walked towards the counted and greeted Bell. Then Bell guided her to the visitation room, where Piper was waiting for her.

Alex remembered the room as soon as she walked in. This was were she had met Larry when Piper was still engaged to him. She looked around the room and then saw the blue eyes staring at her. She walked as fast as she could towards Piper.

''Pipes, I missed you so much'' She said as she was walking towards her.

Alex hugged Piper and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

''Al, you look good'' Piper said with a smile.

''So do you. You look better than before'' Alex said.

''Really, because I don't feel any better. I keep having these nightmares about eh.. Larry. I keep seeing his eyes. And I keep hearing the last things he said before he died''.

''Wow.. Pipes..I'm here for you.'' Alex said with a smile.

''Thank you, Al''.

''Pipes..I have a question for you..'' Alex said with a slightly hesitation.

She got down on one knee. '' Piper Elizabeth Chapman, I love you so much, will you marry me''? Asked Alex.

Pipers face turned white. The only thing that this reminded her of was Larry. The man who died for her, who cheated on her and hurt her so much. She couldn't say a word, it felt like someone ripped out her stomach.

''Al..listen carefully to me. I can't marry you. Not at this moment.. I need to focus on surviving in here.. I just .. it's to soon for me'' Piper said.

Alex felt so embarresed. She got up and sat down on the chair again. Of course Piper would never marry someone like her. She felt so dumb for asking Piper in the first place. It took a couple of minutes before someone said something.

''I understand.. I'm not what you need..'' Alex said.

''What don't say that Alex.. I love you but it's just..'' Piper started crying.

''It's just what?!'' Alex asked.

''I can't ..'' Piper said soft.

''I'm outta here..'' Alex said with an hurt voice.

Alex got up and walked out of the visitation room. She felt so stupid for believing in the chance that Piper and her could have had a future together. Piper looked more hurt thans he looked before when Alex left her, again. Alex walked out of Litchfield. Got back in the cab and they drove away.

Piper went back to her bunk. She felt really guilty for hurting Alex like did. When she arrived at her bunk. She walked to Red. And sat down on her bed next to her.

''What's wrong my dear'' Red asked caring.

''She proposed to me.. and I just..'' the tears were running down Piper her face.

''What did you say'' Red asked.

''I said no.. I couldn't say yes. That's not right..''

''Why not, dear''?

''Because of Larry.. I feel guilty for his dead. I can't handle this. I mean I'm in prison. I need to survive and I can't with Alex on my mind'' Piper said.

''Oh dear, everything will be fine'' Red said.

''I hope so..''


	19. Chapter 19

Alex walked into her appartment building and got the stairs to the third floor. She grabbed the key she had in her pocket. She opened the door and saw what a mess her appartment was. It was al dusty and the curtains were closed. She walked into the bedroom and saw that the picture of her and Piper was gone. Alex then walked into her closet and she saw some clothes on the floor. It weren't her clothes, but she recognised them instantly. She knew that they were from Piper. She threw them angrily into the corner of the closet.

''FUCK'' She screamed. Her eyes were filled with water, the tears rolled down and her face. She was hurt and didn't know what to do wit hit.

She walked towards the kitchen if too see if there was some alcohol around, but there was none. Alex then grabbed her coat, slammed the door of her appartment.

She knew exactly where to go. Alex grabbed her phone, texted Sylvie.

_Heyy Sylvv, I'm back in town! Meet me at Joes Bar ;)!_

She walked towards Joes bar that was around of the corner of Alex her appartment. She knew the bar from the past, she went there a lot with Sylvie. She just needed a distraction from Piper. She couldn't take anymore of this drama. She walked into Joes and sat down at stool before the bar. To take her mind of everything, she ordered a few drinks, tequila a margerita, that of course did remind her of Piper and she ordered a few beers.

After a lot of drinks, she heard a beep. Alex looked at her phone and saw a text from Sylvie.

_Vausee! I'm coming ;)) Just gimme a half an hour. And I'll entertain you ;)). Xo_

A half an hour passed and Alex was still drinking. She was drunk and didn't look that good. Then Sylvie walked into the bar and saw Alex. Sylvie sat down next to Alex.

''Vause, how are you'' Sylvie said with a smile.

''I've never been better!'' Alex said drunk.

''Yeah I can tell'' Sylvie laughed.

''Gimme a second Alex, I have to go the the bathroom. I'll be back in a sec. Can you order tequila for me at the mean time''? Sylvie asked.

''Sure, I will'' Alex winked at Sylvie.

Sylvie walked towards the bathroom. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her against the wall. Alex grabbed Sylvie by her waist towards her while she pressed her against the wall. She started kissing Sylvies neck and she worked slowly towards Sylvie her lips. Sylvie grabbed Alex her face and lay her hands down on her face. Their lips connected and they didn't stop.

Alex interrupted their kissing''Come home with me..babe'' Alex said teasingly.

She grabbed Sylvies hand, walked to the bar, paid the check and dragged Sylvie back to her appartment.

When the door of Alex her appartment opened, Sylvie this time pulled Alex to her and started kissing her. Slowly they pulled of their clothes and were headed to the bedroom.

The next morning, Alex woke up because of her alarm that went off. She head a hell of a headache and her injuries hurted a bit. She felt exhausted. She barely opened her eyes, she was to tired. She didn't even bother to get up. She fell asleep again. A few hours she woke up again because of someone who was holding her. She felt arms around her. Someone placing a kiss on her neck. She opened her eyes and looked into Sylvies brown eyes.

''Morning, sleepy head'' Sylvie said while she placed a kiss on Alex her lips.

''Morning…what time is it , Sylv''? Alex asked.

''It's 8.50 am, why? Do you need somewhere to be''?

''Oh fuck me, Yeah I have to go and fast''.

Alex got out of bed and put her clothes on as fast as she could.

''What the fuck, Alex?! Where are you going?''

''Somewhere someone is waiting for me'' Alex said annoyed.

''Wait.. what?! Fuck you! What am I to you!?'' Sylvie asked.

''This is not the time Sylvie.. I am in a hurry. I'll call you okay?'' Alex said.

She kissed Sylvie on the lips and then ran out of her appartment towards the bus. She needed to go to Litchfield to talk to Piper. She felt guilty about what happened again with Sylvie and she needed to explain herself to Piper.

After sitting for 3 hours in the bus, she finally arrived at Litchfiedl. She ran towards the entrance, into the old building. Inside, she greeted guard Bell again. Alex was headed towards. She hoped that Piper was in there waiting for her. But after the last time they saw each other, she wasn't sure. Alex walked into the small hallway and saw the door to the visitation room. She opened the door and saw a few inmates talking to other people. Then she noticed, Piper sitting in the corner who was staring at the table. She walked towards her. Piper got up, her eyes looked relieved. Alex hugged Piper and then sat down on the chair across the table.

''I'm glad to see you'' Piper said.

''Yeah well.. same I guess''.

''Look Alex, please let me explain. I've been having a hard time lately, I did hate Larry. But I once loved him. And the last words he said were almost the same as when you asked me to marry you. I really do love you but I can't marry you, however I do want to be with you'' Piper said.

''Stop it, please Piper. You will be in here for another 2 years or longer. I can't wait for you that long''.

''But .. Al you said.. I am in here because you rated me out to the feds in the first place ! And I saved your life, that's why I'm in here for another two years. So fuck you.'' Piper said angry.

''Pipes, listen to me carefully. I do love you but I can't put you in danger again. When I got home.. there was a note on the floor near my door, it was from Kubra.''

''What did the note say'' asked Piper.

''Well he said that he will kill me for good this time. So I'm skipping town. I can't come back. I need you to understand this. This is goodbye''.

''You can't leave me here, please Alex''.

''Don't believe me you don't want to be with me Piper.'' Alex said annoyed.

''Of course I want to be with you'' Piper said confused.

''No believe me..''Alex said.

''Why…?'' asked Piper.

''I slept with Sylvie.'' Said Alex.

Pipers face turned into stone. She just sat there staring at her girlfriend. She didn't know what to say. But she didn't even had the chance. Alex got up and walked away. ''Goodbye Pipes'', then she disappeared into the hallway and Piper was left behind, betrayed.


	20. Chapter 20

The sun had already risen but Piper was still in her bed. She didn't get much sleep because of her night shifts where she had to clean the toilettes. She got punished for beating up another inmate, what happened about one month back. She hadn't heard from Alex for over 4 months now. Honestly she didn't care about anything anymore. Alex broke her heart, and she didn't want that anymore. So Piper acted cold towards everyone. She even had a big fight with Red over her behaviour. Red wanted to help her, but instead of accepting Red her help, she punched her right in the face. Since this time, she was really alone in prison. And Piper her survival mode was on. She didn't talk to anyone except one person who still cared for her, Nicky.

Nicky came to Pipers bunk.

''Wake up, breakfast time, Piper'' Nicky said with a smile.

''Oh shit, yeah I'm coming, just give me a sec''.

Piper got out of bed, put her shoes on and walked with Nicky towards the cafeteria. They walked to the counter, where they both got a plate with food on it. It wasn't that good, but Piper good used to it. They both walked to a table and sat down.

''So how are you today, Nicky?'' Piper asked.

''Same as always. Ya know, still in prison and shit'' Nicky laughed.

''Yeahh me to, God I hate it. Everything has changed so much. I lost track of time'' Piper said.

''Well, you didn't lose me'' Nicky said.

''I know, you're my best friend in here'' said Piper with a smile.

''One stupid question, don't get angry with me..'' Nicky said.

''Sure''.

''Have you heard from Vause since you left you behind like that?''.

''No.. I haven't heard from her in months. And part of me is glad, but I miss her sometimes you know'' Piper said.

''I know, you deserve better'' Nicky said.

''Yeah.. I don't know about that..''

They both finished their breakfast and walked to the bathroom the get a shower. After that they had to go to electrics to finish their last task before they had the day off.

When they were finished. They walked to the chapel and sat down on the stage. They just sat next to each other without saying anything. She just enjoyed the silence because it was never really quiet in Litchfield. Piper felt better whenever she was around Nicky. Nicky made her feel comfortable and they had become best friends. They were inseperable. But there was more to it.

''You ready'' Nicky said with a grin.

''Always, you know what'' Piper said with a smile.

Nicky got up and grabbed Piper.

''Well then let's do it'' She said laughing.

Nicky pulled Piper towards her. She grabbed her by her waist, wrapping her arms around her. She started kissing Pipers neck. Piper enjoyed these times with Nicky. They distracted her for a while. She could use that, they both could. Nicky then kissed Piper on the lips. They got into it. They tore of each other clothes and were both naked. This had been happening for weeks now. And honestly Piper felt much better since she started having sex with Nicky. They comforted each other. They both felt alone a lot, so this was the way they weren't alone. They cared a lot about each other. But they weren't in love. The only one who knew about them was Red. Red called them friends with benefits.

''_Babe, where are you?!'' Sylvie yelled._

''_I'm here, dumbass'' Alex grabbed Sylvie from behind and put her arms around her waist._

''_What's wrong, Sylv''?_

''_I don't know.. you tell me what the problem is babe''._

_Sylvie turned around towards Alex. She looked her right in the eyes. She kissed Alex and then looked at the clock._

''_Damn, I'm late for work. We still need to talk, Alex! How about you meet me at work after I'm done?'' Sylvie asked._

''_Sure, I'll be there. Come here you!''_

_Alex grabbed Sylvie and pulled her towards, she placed a kiss on Sylvie her lips. And then Sylvie left for work._

_Alex walked to the radio and put a CD in the player. She pressed the play the button. A song began to play. Alex sat down on the couch and listened to the lyrics._

_Oh,you can't hear me cry  
>See my dreams all die<br>From where you're standing  
>On your own.<br>It's so quiet here  
>And I feel so cold<br>This house no longer  
>Feels like home.<em>

_Oh,when you told me you'd leave  
>I felt like I couldn't breathe<br>My aching body fell to the floor  
>Then I called you at home<br>You said that you weren't alone  
>I should've known better<br>Now it hurts much more._

_You caused my heart to bleed and  
>You still owe me a reason<br>'Cause I can't figure out why...  
>Why I'm alone and freezing<br>While you're in the bed that she's in  
>And I'm just left alone to cry<em>

_Alex had listened to this song a lot. She didn't even want to think about how much she had hurt Piper again. She tried to ignore the guilt she felt, but whenever she was alone it came rushing to the surface. She broke down more and more everyday. Alex still missed Piper a lot but she didn't want to admit it_

_A few hours passed and Alex left the appartment to go and talk with Sylvie. She didn't want to talk about anything. She didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. Sylvie was a good distraction for Alex. And they now had been dating for four months now. She arrived at a small café at the end of a small street. Alex opened the door and walked towards a table in the corner and sat down. About 15 minutes later Sylvie joined her with two coffees._

''_Here have a coffee, you look tired, Alex'' Sylvie said._

''_Thank you, Sylv. You wanted to talk?''_

''_Yeah I did want to talk. About us .. I mean I want to know where this is headed'' Sylvie said._

''_Okay, let's talk then'' Alex said._

''_Well, I want to know something. You never said that you loved me.. do you even love me?! Or am I just a distraction to you?'' Sylvie asked._

''_Please don't go there, you know that I care about you.'' _

''_Caring is not the same as loving someone Alex!'' Sylvie said angry._

''_Sylvie, calm down. Just please.. take it easy. You know I've had a rough couple of months with Kubra and everything.'' _

''_Yeah whatever'' Sylvie said._

''_Listen , Sylv. I do love you'' Alex said with a smile._

''_I love you too, Alex Vause'' Sylvie said. She leaned in for a kissed._

_They were finished talking about two hours later. They kissed goodbye and they both went their seperate ways._

_Alex went back to her appartment. She didn't life in the same appartment anymore. She moved constantly so Kubra wouldn't know where she lived. Alex walked into the appartment. She sat down behind her desk. She grabbed a pen and paper and she started writing._

_About two hours later she was finished with writting the letter. It was for Piper._

_Dear Piper,_

_I know that I don't have the right to write you or anything. Especially after everything I've done. I can't explain myself this time. I just fucked everything up. I am writting you because I just need to get a few things of my mind. I have so much guilt towards you. _

_My mistakes have hurt you a lot. I know that I screwed you over so many times now. There's no apalogy for all the things I put you through. I can say I'm sorry but I don't think that you will believe me. You trusted me and I broke your trust. That can't be fixed._

_I do hope that you're safe back there in Litchfield. That's the least what you deserve. I also hope that you have some friends in there. That makes things a little bit better._

_I know you hate Sylvie. But I need to tell you a few things. We've been dating for over four months now. She helpes me getting through the day. She's a distraction. Today she asked me if I loved her. I said yes. But I lied. The only person I could think about in that moment is you. Piper Elizabeth Chapman. Maybe I should've listened better to you when you tried to explain everything after my proposal. But the truth is that things were fucked up anyway. _

_Your prison sentence got double for saving me. I wish you didn't. I didn't deserve that. Because of my, your life is fucked up. And I'm sorry about that. I wish that you never had met me. But you did, and we can't go back in time and change that._

_I wish the best for you in there but also after. I hope you will find someone who will love you for who you are. I hope you will the happiest person in the world. And can forget about my past._

_Yours,_

_Alex._

_Alex got up after reading the letter. She put it in an envelope, she wrote the adress of Litchfield on it. And then brought it to a mailbox close to her appartment. She hesistated at first but sended it anyway. It could never hurt for both of them. _


	21. Chapter 21

''Chapman, come with me, you have a visitor'' Guard O'neill said.

''Huh, who?'' Piper asked curious.

''Just follow me, you will see who it is then, okay?''

''Sure''.

Piper followed O'Neill out of the bunks towards the visitation room. Piper saw the room coming closer. She was wondering who was going to visit her. She hadn't had visitors in months. Her parents disliked her choose, her friends let her down and the rest just never cared. A lot changed when she got to prison. O'Neill opened the door and guided Piper into the room. He pointed to a table in the corner.

She looked at the table. She almost frooze. After 4 months, she saw the emerald green eyes meeting her blue eyes. Piper stared at Alex while she was walking towards her. When she got to the table. Alex got up and hugged her. They both sat down at the table across each other.

''Alex.. what are you doing here''? Piper asked.

''Pipes, I needed to see you. I just needed to talk to you'' Alex said.

''Well, why would I even wanna see you? You left me behind. You cheated on me again. You're a liar.'' Said Piper.

''I know that I did a lot of things wrong. But I'm sorry. Did you get my letter?''

''Yeah I got it, I read it. I never expected to hear anything from you again. But I didn't really care after all these months''. Piper said.

''Pipes.. listen please. I made a mistake with Sylvie. But that was because you turned down my proposal. I am really sorry for hurting you. That's why I came here. I left Sylvie because I didn't love her. I left her twice now for you. Doesn't that say enough about how much I care about you? Alex asked.

''No, because you left me behind. And I hate you'' Piper said angry.

''No you don't! You're just angry. Pipes, look at me'' Alex said.

Piper looked away, affraid to look Alex in the eyes. She didn't want Alex to know how much she had hurt her. She had been really hurt by her.

''What..'' Piper asked.

''Look at me please. I know you say that you hate me. And I understand if you did but I don't think you hate me at all'' Alex said.

''I do hate you'' Piper said annoyed.

''No you don't.'' Alex said.

''Pipes, I'm not proud of myself but I now know one thing for sure. I need you in my life, or I'm not alright. I love you'' Alex said.

''I don't know what to say''.

''Don't say anything. Just show me. I do not trust words but I trust actions''Alex said.

''Well.. I can't do this.''Piper said.

''Wait, Pipes, Alex grabbed her hand. She held it tight and didn't want to let her go.

''The cops see me as the main suspect in the murder of Larry. They didn't believe me'' Alex said.

''What, oh my god Alex. I'll testify for you, if it helps your case'' Piper said.

''Would you do that for me''? Alex asked.

''Yeah of course'' Piper said.

''Thanks Pipes''.

''Visiting hours are over!'' O'Neill yelled.

''Alex, will you come visit me tomorrow?''Piper said.

''Yeah, I will be here''.

They got up hugged each other and said goodbye for now.

Piper walked towards her bunk. She saw Nicky sitting on her bed. So she walked towards Nicky and sat down next to her on the bed.

''Hey Nicky'' Piper said.

''Hey Piper, you look happy today'' Nicky said with a grin.

''Yeah I feel better, I guess'' Piper said.

''Why all the sudden, if I may ask''?

''I spoke to Alex, she came to visit me'' Piper said with a smile.

''Ah, Pipes come here, I'm really happy for you'' Nicky said.

Nicky gave Piper a big hug. Jumped of Piper her bad said goodbye and was headed towards electrics to finish her work.

The next morning Piper felt a lot better. She felt alive again. Ever since she had spoken to Alex yesterday. She couldn't get her of her mind. She just wanted to talk to her. She had the urge to be around Alex all the time. She felt better when she was with Alex.

Piper got out of bed and she was headed towards the cafeteria. She fastly ate her breakfast. After that it was visitation hour again. Piper was headed as fast as she could towards the visitation room. Piper walked into the hallway towards the room. She then reached the door, opened it and walked into the room. She looked around and her eyes noticed Alex with her green emerald eyes and black hair. Piper walked as fast as she could to Alex.

Alex got up and hugged Piper, out of the blue she kissed Piper. That surprised Piper but she didn't pull away, she enjoyed it somehow even though this woman had hurt her.

''Hey Pipes, It's good to see you again'' Alex said with a smile.

''Same, I couldn't wait to see you again. I've been thinking a lot since yesterday. I read your letter again, and I want you to know that I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat. I am glad that I saved your life even though it brought me back here even longer. I need you to know that okay?'' Piper said.

''But I ruined your life..''Alex said.

''No you didn't, you gave me the feeling that I was special. And not that boring girl from connecticut. The things we did you and me, that was my life Alex. And I don't regret it. You gave me something, that no one else ever gave, you loved me with all of your heart'' Piper said.

''How can you be so nice to me after what I did''? Alex asked.

''Well, Al, I guess I still love you'' Piper said.


	22. Chapter 22

The alarm went off. ''Oh, fuck it'' Alex said with a sleepy voice. It was about 6.00 am. She had to get up early to get ready for court. Today was her trial, she was a suspect in Larry's murder case. The authorities accused her of kidnapping Piper and then killing Larry out of revenge. But Piper and Alex both knew that Kubra killed Larry, not Alex. Piper was going to testify for her against the authorities.

Alex got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. She got undressed and got under the shower. About an hour later she was dressed and then Alex got a cab to court.

After 30 minutes Alex arrived at court. Alex knew Piper was already in there, probably handcuffed in a prison cell. Waiting for her sign to come and testify for Alex. They knew the case was very difficult. They didn't have any suspect besides Alex. So she afraid she would be accused of murder or something like that.

She walked into the building, to courtroom 10-A , she knew there were a lot of people. Including one man that wanted her dead more than anyone. Kubra Balik, she was pretty sure of that. The trial had started and it was time for Piper her testimony. The door opened and Piper walked in with handcuffs on. She was guided towards a seat near the judge. A man asked '' do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth''? Piper answered''I do''.

Then Piper said down. Alex her lawyer got up and walked towards Piper.

''Say your full name for the court please'' the lawyer said.

''Piper Elizabeth Chapman''.

''Miss Chapman, do you know Alex Vause''?

''Yes, I do'' she answered.

''Where do you know miss Vause from?''

''Alex was my on and off again girlfriend in the past. We were together in the past. But then I left her. But many years later I saw her in Litchfield again.''

''About 5 months ago, a man named Larry Bloom got shot. Did you know him''? the lawyer asked.

''Yes I did know Larry Bloom. He was my ex-fiancé. He and I broke up, after he cheated on me with my best friend'' Piper said.

''Do you know what happened to him''?

''Honestly, yes I do. I saw the shooting. I saw the man who killed my ex-fiancé.''

''Was it Miss Vause who shot Larry Bloom''?

''No it wasn't. It was someone else. It was that man behind you''. Piper pointed to Kubra Balik who was sitting in the courtroom.

''Do you know that man? And what happen according to you''?

''Yes I know him. His name is Kubra Balik. He's a local druglord. He deals drugs. Alex Vause was one of his mules in the past. I commited a crime for Mr. Balik too. That's why I am in Litchfield. ''

''Okay, but what happened''?

''Alex got out of prison. And then Alex went missing for a few days, she got shot in her neck and was kidnapped. I was searching for her while I was on furlough. I ran into Larry, he kidnapped me to. Larry brought me to Alex. I found Alex, she was barely alive at that moment. The bleeding in her neck was bad. I tried to stop it with a piece of my clothing. I did stop it. But then Larry came back. He saved me and Alex from Kubra. Because of him, Alex and I got out safely. But Larry sacrificed himself for me.

''So, that man, Kubra Balik, a druglord, killed Larry Bloom according to you''?

''Yes he did'' Piper said.

She saw Alex looking at her. Alex looked really worried, Piper saw it in the emerald green eyes. She tried no to think about it.

''Okay, that's all. Thank you Miss Chapman''.

The judge decides to let the jury make a decision. Whether Alex is innocent or not. They had about 4 hours to decide about it. In the mean time Alex wanted to see Piper. So she asked if she could talk to Piper for a while. They let her so she walked towards the cell where Piper was being held.

''Pipes, hey'' Alex said with a smile

''Hey Al''.

''Thanks for what you did in there, I didn't owe you anything but you just helped me.'' Alex said.

''Always, for you. You know that'' Piper smiled.

''I know, but Pipes, did you see Kubra his face. He looked really angry. I'm affraid of him'' Alex said.

''Don't be, I'm right here.'' Piper held Alex her hand, she tried to calm her down. The cuffs were against Alex her skin. They were ice-cold but she didn't care.

''Thank you, Pipes'' Alex said soft. She placed a kiss on Piper her lips, and Piper kissed her back. ''I love you Alex Vause'' she whispered.

About 4 hours later, the jury had made a decision. Everyone was led to the court. Including Piper, who still had her handcuffs on.

''The jury, has decided that Alex Vause is found innocent of killing Larry Bloom. However Alex Vause needs to go prison, because of violating her parol rules. She will have to sit for 3 months. We would also like to say something to the witness Piper Chapman'' One of the people of the jury said.

Piper came walking to the front. She turned towards the jury. And was now looking them in the eyes.

''Miss Chapman, we have so much respect for you. We can't undo your sentence you already have, but we will make it better for you. We've decided to let Miss Vause go to Litchfield too. So that you two have each other in there. Thank you Miss Chapman''.

Alex looked relieved she had to go to prison again but she didn't care. It were just three months, and she would spent them with Piper.

A few cops walked into the courtroom and walked towards mr. Kubra Balik and to Alex.

''Kubra Balik, you are found guilty of killing Larry Bloom. You have the right to remain silent''. The cop said. He turned Kubra around and arrested him. They did the same with Alex. They took Piper with them too. The cops brought Piper and Alex back to Litchfield where to would have to serve their times. About 20 hours later they arrived at Litchfield.

A guard opened the door of the car and said:''Welcome back in Litchfield, Miss Vause and Miss Chapman''.

''Thank you, sir'' Alex said. Then she looked at Piper and just stared at her.

''We'll be fine'' she said to Piper.


	23. Chapter 23

Piper and Alex were escorted back to the entrance into the camp. Guard O'Neill took both of them with him towards the registration counter inside the main building. Alex and Piper were both handcuffed, Piper was in an orange outfit with D.O.C. on it. Alex was still wearing her clothes she wore in court.

''I'm here to register two inmates'' O'Neill said with a bored voice.

''Names please'' the woman said behind the counter.

''Miss Alex Vause, and Piper Chapman'' O'Neill said.

''Okay. You can bring them to Guard Bell, she will handle them further''.

O'Neill guided Piper and Alex through the door towards a small hallway that led to another door. It was closed, but he opened it with a key. Officer Bell was waiting behind the door for Alex and Piper. She first called Piper, the usual routine as always, squad and cough. Everything was okay with Piper so she was allowed to go back to the bunks. In the mean time Alex was called in. She got undressed, the same routine as Piper. And then was also handed an orange outfit. She put them on. Alex was guided to the chambers. Room 6. Guard O'Neill called Lorna Morello and she guided them further into the camp.

''This way, Vause'' Morello pointed to chamber 6.

Chamber 6 was the same room where Piper had stayed the first time she go tinto Litchfield. So Alex knew the people here were nice. But she wasn't focused on that. She wanted to see Piper badly.

Alex put her stuff on the bed. She then walked out of chamber 6. And walked towards the E-Block bunks. She knew that Piper was staying there. Alex walked till the doorway, then called for Piper her name. Suddenly she felt somebody tapping her shoulder. ''Ha, Vause!' a voice said.

''Oh my god, seriously. Nichols'' Alex turned around laughing.

''So it's true, you're really back, Huh'' Nicky said with a grin.

''Yep, I'm back'' Alex laughed.

''Have you seen, Piper?'' Alex asked.

''Of course I've seen here, she is over there'' Nicky pointed to one of the bunks.

''She is staying with Red in a bunk nowadays. They are like mother and daughter now'' Nicky said laughing.

''Thank you, Nichols'' Alex said.

''Anyway I have to go, Bye'' Nicky said.

Alex walked into the bunks, she looked into all of them until she had found the right one. She saw Piper sitting on her bed. Piper was staring at the wall. Alex didn't know where Piper was looking at. So she decided to go and sit next to her. So she walked towards the bed and sat down.

''Hey Pipes'' Alex said.

''Al, I'm so sorry''.

''What for Pipes'' Alex asked.

''That you had to back here.. It's not fair. You don't deserve that'' Piper started crying.

''Pipes, stop, I'm glad I'm here. Look at me'' Alex said with a soft voice. Alex placed her hand on Piper her face and wiped away her tears. She then held Piper hands.

''Why would you be glad to be back here'' Piper asked.

''Because I'm in here with you. I just need you in my life Pipes. You said that you still love me. Well guess what, I still love you'' Alex said.

''You do?'' Piper asked.

''Of course I do, you're my soulmate'' Alex said with a smile.

Piper smiled back at her. Then Alex leaned in for a kiss. Piper kissed her back. Then pulled away and said:''I love you even more, Alex''.

They got interrupted by Red who walked into the bunk. She looked kind off surprised to see Vause and Chapman together. But she didn't say a thing. She just sat down on her bed. She grabbed one of her books and started reading.

Then the silence got interrupted by Alex who left the bunk. She kissed Piper goodbye for now. They would see each other again at diner. When Alex left, Red started talking.

''So, you and Vause are back together huh''? Red asked.

''Yeah, I guess we are.. it went so fast, everything. But I'm happy'' Piper said with a smile.

''Sure, but what about Nichols when she finds out that you're back with Vause. You really think that she would appreciate that''? Red asked.

''There was never something serious between me and Nicky, Red. We just comfortede ach other. It meant nothing. I've always loved Alex.'' Piper said.

''But what if Vause finds out then, huh'' Red asked.

''Shit. I never thought about that. But I think she will understand. She was together with someone else too. What matter now is that she and I will be okay''.

''You should tell them both'' Red said.

''I will, thanks Red'' Piper hugged Red and then disappeared out of the bunk.

Piper was searching for Alex and Nicky but she couldn't find them. She asked a few inmates a few times if they had seen them. But they hadn't. Then Piper remembered the libary where the two of them used to talk a lot. She walked through the crowded hallway towards the library. As soon as Piper walked in there, she saw Alex sitting against the wall with a book in her hands. She walked towards Alex, and sat down next to her.

''Hey Al, I've been looking for you. There's something you need to know'' Piper said.

''Sure, what's wrong, Pipes'' Alex looked worried.

''When we were broken up, I had a fling with someone else in here.'' Piper said.

''With who..?'' Alex asked.

''Your friend, my bestfriend, I mean Nicky'' Piper said softly.

''Did you sleep with her'' Alex asked.

''Yes… I did.. but it was just for comfort''Piper said.

''Comfort, huh''? Alex asked.

''Yes.. comfort.. I love you you'' Piper said.


	24. Chapter 24

''Alex please say something'' Piper said begging.

''I don't have anything to say, I mean I was with someone else. But why her?''

''I don't know, we both felt alone and it wasn't like I was in love or something. I just needed a distraction from everything. I mean after you left me that day in the visitation room. I went a little crazy'' Piper said.

''I'm really sorry that I left you. I know it was wrong. I felt terrible about it for over a few months. Then Sylvie wanted things to get serious, she said she loved me. But the only one I thought about was you. I then wrote you that letter. I posted it, but she found out that I contacted you. So she became really jealous. Then I left her. And I came to visit you here. Because I missed you so much Pipes'' Alex said.

''That's okay, I don't care about the past or who you've been with, you're here now. But promise me one thing Al, please don't ever leave me again''.

''I won't, Pipes. I love you'' Alex said.

''_**Just how unstable is this Sylvie person'' Piper asked worried.**_

''_**Don't worry, it was just a joke, Pipes'' Alex said.**_

''_**No it was not a joke Alex! She was very serious. She hates me. Well I don't blame her, I've got you no and I like it'' Piper winked at Alex.**_

''_**Come here you, I'm a grown up Piper. I make my own decisions. I wasn't happy with her. I choose you''.**_

''_**Why did you pick me Alex''? Piper asked.**_

''_**Well Piper Chapman, I guess I kinda love you'' Alex said with a smile.**_

_**Piper lay down next to Alex on the bed. She turned around to face Alex. Their eyes were staring at each other. Alex had the biggest smile on her face. She felt complete whenever Piper was around. Sure she knew that falling for a straight girl wasn't that smart, but with Piper everything was different. She was so affraid that she would fuck this up. This made her very nervous for the first time in her life.**_

''_**I don't say that to everyone'' Alex said emberrassed.**_

''_**Ssstt.. Al, don't ruin the moment. Guess what'' Piper said.**_

''_**Yeah?''Alex asked**_

''_**I love you too'' Piper said with a smile.**_

_**Alex had never looked that happy before. She was staring into Piper her blue eyes. She saw the honest in her eyes. It gave her goosebumps. She then pulled in and kissed Piper softly on the lips. Piper didn't hesitate and kissed back immediately. **_

_**The next morning the sun had already risen but the two were still in bed.**_

_**Alex was already awake, she saw Piper snorring in her sleep. And she laughed softly. She then put on of her hands on Piper her cheek, placed a kiss on it. And said:'' wake up, sleepy''.**_

''_**Huh.. who's that'' Piper said mumbling.**_

''_**Who do you think'' Alex said with a laugh.**_

''_**Oh, Alex haha, sorry'' Piper was still sleepy, her eyes were almost fully closed but she tried to focus on Alex. **_

''_**You look stunning'' Alex said laughing.**_

''_**Thank you I guess'' Piper said.**_

''_**Always my babe'' Alex said with a smile.**_

The two were still talking in the library when Nicky walked towards them. She didn't look to happy. She looked angry and hurt at the same time.

''Piper, we need to talk now'' Nicky said.

''Sure, I will come with you. Gimme a sec, Al. I'll be back in a sec'' She squeezed Alex her hand and got up.

They walked to another of the library. Nicky was leaning against the wall with her back. Looking frustrated and everything.

''What's wrong Nicky'' Piper asked?

''What ya think'' Nicky said angry.

''Shitt.. you found out about me and Alex didn't you''? Piper asked.

''Yepp I did, you didn't even have the guts to tell me in person Piper''? Nicky asked.

''I'm really sorry'' Piper said.

''Don't be. Fuck you and her. Oh and btw, ask her about her and me'' Nicky said with a grin.

''What do you mean by you and her''? Piper asked.

But she never got an answer from Nicky. Nicky had already left the library. She left Piper with a million questions on her mind. Did Alex and Nicky slept together or something? She didn't really care. She knew Nicky just wanted to hurt her. So Piper walked back to Alex sat down next to her. And kissed Alex on the lips.

Then Alex whispered in Pipers ear:'' Will you be my girlfriend, again''?


	25. Chapter 25

Piper turned around and faced Alex. She couldn't believe what Alex had just asked. She didn't know what to say. She was surprised.

''Your girlfriend?'' Piper asked.

''Yeah my girlfriend..look I get it if you don't want to.'' Alex said.

''Oh, Idiot! Of course I want to be your girlfriend. Come here'' Piper grabbed Alex and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

''Is that a yes'' Alex said with a smile.

''Yes..'' Piper said while leaning in for another kiss.

''Gosh, Pipes, I love you so much'' Alex said teasingly.

''Same, Babe, you're my forever'' Piper said.

Their kiss got interrupted by guard Bell. She looked angry. ''No TOUCHING! CHAPMAN, VAUSE come with me!'' She yelled.

Piper and Alex got up and followed guard Bell towards the hallway. They walked towards the office of Mr. Healy. ''Get your asses in there!'' She yelled in their ears.

Piper opened the door and walked in the office of mr. Healy, Alex followed her.

They saw Healy with a furious face staring at the wall. He looked distracted by something. They couldn't exactly place it, but they knew something was wrong otherwise he wasn't this angry.

''Good morning, Sir'' Piper said with a serious voice.

''Wish I could say the same thing, Chapman, Vause''. Healy said.

''What's wrong, sir'' Alex asked.

''I found this in the camp. I am not to happy with it . Look'' Healy said.

He showed them a bag of cocaïne, that a guard found in the kitchen.

''I want to know how this got in here. And I need your help. Both of you. I'll give you something in exchange for your help. Just say what you want'' Healy said.

''Well.. there's something you can give us sir'' Alex said.

''Sure what do you want, Vause''?

''I want you to move me and Piper in the same bunk. She's my girlfriend. In exchange for that we will help you with the drug problem'' Alex said.

''Okay, deal'' Healy said with a smile.

''Bell, come in!'' Healy yelled.

''Yeah, Sir, what can I do for you''? Bell asked.

''Move Vause to E-Block and give her a bunk together with Chapman, Now!'' He said annoyed.

''I will'' Bell said.

Guard Bell took Piper and Alex towards the E-Block, she guided the to an empty bunk. ''Home, sweet home'' Bell said.

''Thank you'' Piper said.

Piper walked into the bunk, sat down on the right bed and leaned against the wall. Alex also walked into the bunk and sat down next to Piper.

''Pipes, I'm really glad that you want to be my girlfriend''.

''Always. I'm really tired. I want to sleep for a while. You want to stay with me. When I'm alone..I still have nightmares'' Piper said.

'' Of course I will stay with you.'' Alex lay down on the bed and pointed to the matress:''Come be my little spoon'' she said with a smile on her face.

Piper lay down next to her. Alex put her arms around her. They both fell into a deep sleep. For the first time in months Piper felt safe.


	26. Chapter 26

Nicky walked towards the E-Block bunks. She looked furious, she couldn't believe that Piper would let her down like that. Nicky never told Piper that what they had meant more to her than just comfort. She felt used by Piper, and didn't want that anymore. Nicky walked into Red her saw Red lying on her bed. But Piper wasn't in the bunk.

''Nicky, dear you look angry. What's wrong''? Red asked.

''Nothing, I just need to find Piper. I need to talk to her'' Nicky said.

''Child calm down. Sit down for a minute please.'' Red said.

Nicky listened to Red and sat down on the bed next to Red.

''What happened between you and Piper''?

''I honestly don't know, I mean we were having casual sex.. you knew about that Red. But then she said that it was just for comfort. And suddenly Vause is back, and they are dating or something like that. At least that's what I've heard from other people'' Nicky said angry.

''What's wrong with them being together? I mean you knew when you started something with Piper, that she was still in love with Vause'' Red said calmly.

''Well…''

''Oh dear, don't tell me you've fallen in love with Piper?'' Red asked worried.

''I.. I don't know. I do know that she is hurting me. I don't hate Vause. I mean she was my friend. But Piper doesn't know something about me and Vause..'' Nicky said.

''What do you mean my dear?''

''About 7 months ago.. when Piper and Alex had an affair here in prison for the first time and she chose Larry, she dumped Alex. Then Alex came running to me like an injured lamb. I mean .. well..I slept with her. But more than one time..'' Nicky said.

''Nicky listen to me. You have to tell Vause, that she has to tell Piper before you do.''

''Why can't I just tell Piper''?

''Because she will hate you for it.'' Red said.

''Okay I will, thanks Red!'' Nicky said with a smile.

Nicky got up and walked out of Red her bunk. Alex wasn't in the E-Block. So she knew Alex probably would be in the library reading books. That's what she did a lot when she was in prison.

Nicky walked through the hallway into the library. She looked into the corner and saw Alex sitting on the ground leaning against the wall with her back. Nicky walked towards Alex and sat down across her. Alex didn't notice her at first.

''Vause we need to talk'' Nicky said.

''Sure what's wrong Nichols'' Alex said with a smile.

''You have to listen very carefully to me''.

''Sure.. but why''? Alex asked.

''Well you know about our little adventures about 7 months ago. Tell Piper that we slept together, or I will'' Nicky said.

''What?! You've got to be kidding me. If I tell her. She will never talk to me again.'' Alex said.

''Yeah.. but if I tell her she will even be more angry''.

''Why are you doing this?'' Alex asked.

''Well she deserves to know the truth, so you better go tell her now!'' Nicky said.

''Okay whatever'' Alex said.

Alex got up, took her book with her. And walked out of the library. She was really worried. She couldn't believe that Nicky would betray her like that. They used to be close friends. But now she was just angry at her.

Alex walked towards the bunks. When she arrived at her bunk she saw Piper laying down on her bed. She tapped Piper her shoulder. And Piper woke up.

''Sleepy head, we have to talk'' Alex said with a smile.

''Sure, Al''. Piper got up and sat down on bed.

''I've to tell you something. Please don't be angry''.

''What's wrong, Al. You can tell me.'' Piper leaned in and placed a kiss on Alex her cheek.

''I did something terrible''. Alex said.

''What did you do''? Piper asked.

''About 7 months ago..''

''Yeah? What are you trying to say Al?''

''About 7 months ago I slept with Nicky. Please don't hate me…''


	27. Chapter 27

Piper didn't say anything. She already expected something like this. She didn't really want to hear it, that would only hurt more after everything that had happened. In moments like this she felt the hurt of everything rushing to the surface. Alex didn't say anything too. They just looked at each other. Piper could see the guilt in Alex her eyes. She saw that Alex tried to hold herself from crying. She knew Alex always acted though. But she was really sensitive. She just didn't want to admit it. Piper just stared at Alex. Alex felt the tension between them. She tried to hold it, but then tears rolled over her face. The silence got interrupted by Alex who was crying loudly. Piper didn't know what to do. She wasn't even angry or anything.

''Al. Sstt.. come here'' Piper put her arms around Alex, to see if she would calm down.

Alex tried to push Piper away. But she didn't let that happen. She held Alex tighlty close to her. Trying to calm her down.

''Calm down, Al. I'm here'' Piper said calmly.

After a while Alex calmed down. She looked up into Piper hey eyes. She saw the kindness in Piper her blue eyes. That's the first she had ever noticed about Piper. The kindness , and her sweet smile.

''Thank you, Pipes. Aren't you mad at me'' Alex asked.

''No I'm not mad at you. I heard something already, I don't really care you know. I love you Alex. I need you. ''.

''I love you too'' Alex said with a smile.

Piper looked at Alex and saw she was still hiding something.

''Al, what's wrong?'' Piper asked.

''Nothing really..''

''Al, I can tell you're still hiding something.''

''It's about Nicky. She told me to tell you before she would. How did you already know something''? Alex asked.

''Yeah she came to me.. she said something.. but I didn't really care. But wait.. why would Nicky say that..wait unless. Ehm gimme a minute Al! I need to talk to Red''.

Piper got up, placed a kiss on her girlfriends lips and walked out of her bunk towards Red. She knew Red was in her bunk. Probably with Nicky or someone else who she was close with.

''Red, we need to talk. NOW'' Piper said.

''Sure, my dear. What you wanna talk about''? She asked.

''Well, about Nicky'' Piper said angry.

''You know more don't you. Why would Nicky try to push Alex, that they slept together seven months ago?! I mean that's none of my business. I broke up with Alex back then. But then I realised there can only be one reason behind all of this. She's angry at me, for leaving her for Alex isn't she? Piper asked.

''Nah..'' Red said.

''Nahh. Seriously red? Just tell me the truth'' Piper said.

''Aaah there you are Nicky'' Red said with a grin.

Piper turned around and saw the red haired girl standing behind her. She had a bored look in her eyes. She seemed distant and cold towards Piper.

''Hi, Chapman'' Nicky said.

''Seriously, Nicky. Hi?'' That's all you have to say''? Piper asked.

''Yeahh I guess. Why''? Nicky asked surprised.

''Tell me the truth Nicky..'' Piper said.

''What truth''? Nicky asked.

''The whole truth''.

''Okay.. come with me then Piper'' Nicky said.

Nicky grabbed Piper her arm and dragged her out of the E-Block towards the janitors closet. It was dark but she turned on the lights.

''What are we doing here''? Piper asked.

''What yaa think.. Blondie'' Nicky said with a grin.

''Ehmm I don't know''?

''You wanted to know the truth right….?'' Nicky said.

Nicky turned around to face Piper. She pressed her against the wall and started kissing her.

All of the sudden the door of the janitors closet opened.

''Holy shit, what the fuck Piper?!'' Alex yelled angry.

Piper pushed Nicky off of her and slapped her in her face. ''What the fuck Nicky?!''

Alex was already gone, she was too angry to even talk to Piper at the moment.

''Is this a joke to you , Nicky?!'' Piper asked angry.

''No'' Nicky stated.

''What do you mean no?''

''I'm in love with you, Piper. But I get it now.. you love Alex. Go after her before she does something stupid Piper'' Nicky said.

''Good idea. Bye Nicky'' Piper said.

Piper walked out of the closet towards the bathroom. She saw Alex heading that way before she rushed out of the closet. Piper walked into the small bathroom. She saw someone sitting on the ground. It was Alex, she was crying.

''Al, I'm sorry!'' Piper said with a sad voice.

''Fuck you Piper!'' Alex yelled.

''Calm down, let me explain! I didn't kiss her. She kissed me'' Piper stated.

''Well that makes it all better'' Alex said.

''She's trying to break us Al''.

''Then she's doing a great job. Why the hell would she want that to happen. She's our friend'' Alex said angrily.

''Because she's in love with me. Jezus Alex get over your shit!'' Piper yelled.

''Wait what?! Did she tell you that?'' Alex asked.

''Yeah she told me after you saw that kiss'' Piper said.

''Oh fuck.. I'm sorry'' Alex said.

''No I'm sorry. It wasn't what it looked like'' Piper said.

''I know that now'' Alex said.

''Come here, you. I won't let her have you''. Alex grabbed Piper and put her arms around Piper her waist. Their bodies were so close to each other. Then Alex leaned in and started kissing Piper on her lips. She interrupted their kissing sometimes with a gasp to get a breath. They walked further into the bathroom while they were making out. They pulled their clothes off and walked into the shower turned it on and they continued where they had started. They had been longing for each other for so long this way.


	28. Chapter 28

It was already breakfast time. Nicky and Red were sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. Piper and Alex hadn't shown up to breakfast. This made Red worry about what happened between her and Piper. Nicky could only think about the thought that Piper and Alex were probably doing something together made Nicky sick.

Nicky didn't eat anything of her breakfast. She was just staring in front of her.

''Nicky, dear, what's wrong?'' Red asked.

''Huh.. oh sorry. I was daydreaming. I haven't slept very well..'' Nicky said.

''What happened between the two of you?''

''I .. uh told her that I'm in love with her…and I kissed her. And Alex saw that..''

''Oh god. Nicky. You should talk to Vause. You screwed things up badly'' Red said.

''I know. I'll fix it. Maybe you can talk to Piper, Red?''

''I'll give it a try dear'' Red said with a smile.

''Now go..Vause is probably in the library as always. Just go and talk to her''.

Nicky got up and walked out of the cafeteria. She walked through the hallway towards the door of the library. She pushed the door open and walked through the doorway. Nicky searched with her eyes through the room until she noticed two inmates sitting against the wall holding hands. She soon realised that it was Piper and Alex. Nicky walked towards them and kept some distance just to make sure nothing bad will happen.

Alex looked up right in Nicky her eyes. Nicky saw the dissapointment and the anger in her eyes.

''Vause, can we talk. Please''? Nicky asked.

''Uhh okay. Excuse for a moment Pipes'' Alex kissed Piper and got up.

''Okay can we talk in private''? Nicky asked.

''Sure whatever''.

Nicky and Alex walked to the other side of the library. They sat down at a table across each other.

''Okay, what do you have to say''? Alex asked with an annoyed voice.

''Just that I'm really sorry about what you saw. I just want you to know that it wasn't Piper who kissed me. I kissed her and I know that the kiss was a mistake, so please forgive me''.

''It's fine. Don't worry she already explained it.'' Alex said.

''So..can we be friends again Vause''? Nicky asked.

''Sure sister. I'm kidding. Yeah we can be friends. I mean you will always be my friend''. Alex said.

''Pfff.. I'm kind of relieved'' Nicky said.

''Yeah me to. But Nichols.. now we are talking again in a normal way. I need your advice about something'' Alex said.

''Yeah what's up''?

''Ehm well.. my ex-girlfriend Sylvie, is arrested''.

''Uhh okay''?

''She has been sent to Litchfield for a sentence of 2 years'' Alex said.

''How ya know that Alex?'' Nicky asked.

''She sent me a letter asking me if I could call her. So I did. She told me that she got arrested. I didn't know what for. But then it turned out that some men of Kubra tried to find me. But they found her. They had sent her to move some large amount of cocaïne and she did. But she got caught in Canada'' Alex said.

''Wow.. does Piper know?''

''No she doesn't know it. Because she will leave me if she finds out Sylvie will come here. Plus she will be in danger, because Sylvie hates Piper her guts'' said Alex.

''Sister. Tell her and soon too.''

''I will''.

A few days had passed since the conversation between Alex and Nicky. The two of them became friends again. What Piper didn't really understand. She was still angry at Nicky for what she did. But now she was also a bit jealous of Alex and Nicky, who had spent a lot of time together the last few days. Today it was Wednesday. The day when fresh meat arrived at Litchfield. Atleast, not meat that people eat. But the inmates called the new inmates fresh meat. The Wednesday was always a fun day for the people who had been a long time in Litchfield now, because they could scare the newbies.

Breakfast had already past and the inmates were in the hallway when the newbies arrived. Lorna opened the door and walked in with a few newbies that followed her like lost puppies. They were wearing orange suits with D.O.C. on it. Piper was also standing in the hallway talking to yoga Jones about some new yoga moves. When she saw a familiar newbie.

She observed the young long woman walking after Lorna. She had long brown hair, brown and a pale skin. The woman turned around and looked right in her eyes. Then Piper realised that it was Sylvie staring right at her.

Piper walked out of the hallway towards her bunk. She saw Alex and Nicky sitting on her bed. Piper walked towards them and looked very confused.

''What's wrong with you Pipes'' Alex asked worried.

''I just saw.. ehm your ex-girlfriend''.

''I know….'' Alex said emberassed.

''You know? Wait what? How do you mean you know? You knew she was sent her?''.

''Fuck..'' Alex said.


	29. Chapter 29

''Seriously, Alex.. you didn't even tell me. God what else are you going to hide from me. I feel like I don't even know you anymore. Jesus. FUCK'' Piper yelled at Alex.

''Pipes.. chill.''

''Chill… seriously.. my stalker is here in Litchfield?! Your ex-girlfriend. I'm not going to chill. Fuck me'' Piper lost control over herself.

''I gotta get out of here NOW'' Piper yelled.

''CHAPMAN! CALM DOWN!'' Guard O'Neill looked seriously at Piper.

''NO. NO I won't calm down!'' Piper screamed angry at O'Neill. Who was now walking towards Piper.

Alex didn't say anything but just looked confused at Piper. She never had seen Piper this angry.

''I'm saying it for the last time, Chapman. Get your shit together!'' O'Neill said with a serious voice.

''Or..what?'' Piper said.

''Shut up Chapman. Put your hands behind your back! You're going to solitary''.

''No please wait don't!'' Piper begged desperately.

But O'Neill didn't listen to Piper. He cuffed her and took her out of the E-Block. He opened the door of the yard. He took Piper to the van and drove her to solitary. Piper had been there before, for like a month when she got in a fight with someone else. She was really affraid that she would loose it again if they left her there.

They arrived at solitary. O'Neill opened the door of the van and took Piper towards a door. He opened it with a key, walked down the hall and handed Piper over to another guard.

''She's all yours'' O'Neill said with a bored voice.

''Thank you'' A guard said.

''Please don't leave me here'' Piper started crying. But it didn't help. The guard took her to a cell and looked the door behind her. The cell was really dark, there was one light one. In the room was a bed and a toilet. The lights were always on. She remembered the last time she had been here. She completely lost it.

Piper walked to the bed and lay down. She was so tired of everything. Piper was so deep in her thoughts that she fall asleep.

In the mean time, it was luch time for the other inmates in the camp. Alex and Nicky got out of their bunks and walked towards the cafeteria. Alex looked really distracted. She didn't pay any attention to anything Nicky was saying. When suddenly she felt someone tapping her on her shoulder.

''Alex?'' A voice said.

She recognised the voice immediately. It was Sylvie.

''Sylv?'' Alex said.

Alex turned around and was now facing Sylvie. She didn't look to good, you could see that she had been crying. And that she didn't have any sleep lately. Alex looked in her eyes, but didn't see any hope left.

''What the hell did they do to you''? Alex asked.

''I have a message for you, Alex. It's from Kubra.'' Sylvie said.

''You've got to be fucking kidding me, right? You're joking. Please tell me you're joking'' Alex asked laughing''.

Sylvie looked very serious at Alex. After Alex realised that Sylvie was serious, her smile faded and she almost had to throw up.

''No I'm not'' Sylvie said with a straight voice.

''Okay.. fuck me'' Alex said softly.

''You're next.''

''I'm next?'' Alex asked surprised.

''Yeahhh. Next. He's targetting someone else first. You know he has his contacts everywhere Alex'' Sylvie said.

''Wait HOLD ON. Kubra is in prison.'' Alex said angry.

''No he's not. Someone mishandled the evidence. He's out'' Sylvie said.

''He's coming for you. Just wait for it.''.

''Wait.. you said he was targetting someone else? Who?''.

''Who ya think'' Sylvie said with a smirk on her face.

''Oh my god..Pipes..''.

''Yepp. And I heard she is in solitary right? Well.. that's easy for Kubra. I've heard that he knows some guard there'' Sylvie said.

''Oh my.. No way. Sylvie please, tell me a way to stop this!'' Alex begged. Tears rolled over her face. She didn't know what to do. She had brought Piper in danger again, without even knowing it. She felt so sick.

''There's no way to stop it. In a few hours your girlfriend will be gone.'' Sylvie said with a smirk. Without even giving Alex the chance to answer, she walked out on her. Sylvie dissapeared in the cafeteria. Leaving Alex behind with news like this. Nicky was standing besides Alex. She saw Alex her face turning pale. ''Come her sistaahh'' Nicky said.

Nicky hugged Alex.

''She will be killed because of me. And this time I can't stop it..''


	30. Chapter 30

''Don't say that. You can still fix this. Go to Healy and talk to him about the threat!'' Nicky said.

''But what if I'm too late? I can't lose her again.'' Alex said.

''You won't if you go to Healy! Come on, you've got nothing to loose, by talking to mr. Healy. Yeah he's a jerk, but maybe he will believe and help you. It's worth it!''.

Alex walked out of the hallway towards mr. Healy his office. She opened the door without knocking. Alex walked into his office. Mr. Healy was sitting on a chair behind his desk. He stared angry at Alex.

''And what are you doing here?'' he said.

''I'm sorry to walk in like this sir. But there's another inmate in danger. Something is going to happen in solitary.'' Alex said.

''What?''.

''One of your guards is going to kill Chapman''.

''How do you know this?'' Healy asked.

''My ex-girlfriend.. Sylvie. Is here in Litchfield, she works for my old boss. He threatened to kill Chapman and me.'' Alex said.

''Right, haha. Just get out of here!'' Healy said angry.

''But sir..?'' Alex asked begging.

''GET OUT OF HERE NOW, VAUSE!'' Healy yelled at Alex.

''Whatever''.

Alex ran out of the office. She decided to try and talk to Sylvie. Maybe Sylvie knew a way to stop this. Alex knew that Sylvie was still in the chambers. So she walked to room 5. Where Sylvie lay down on her bed.

''Sylv. Can we talk''? Alex asked.

''Seriously?''.

''Yeah please'' Alex begged.

''Whatever''.

Sylvie got up and walked towards Alex.

''Sylvie.. please help me. Look I know you hate me and all. But please.. I love her. I can't lose her. I know I've hurt you and all. But please''.

''I wish I never liked you Alex. I wish I didn't waste all those times talking to you or thinking about you. I wish I didn't worry or cared about all the times you ignored me. I wish I never got excited whenever you made me feel special. I wish I never believed every word you said. I wish I never got my hopes up high for you. And that I never kept trying and trying, because in the end, the one that gets hurt is me. Not you. You used me all those times, just to make yourself feel better. So I'm not going to help you save the girl you love.'' Sylvie said.

''_**Alex are you in there''?**_

''_**Babe, I'm here. Give me a second I'll be done in a minute!'' Alex said.**_

''_**Okay take your time''.**_

_**After a few minutes Alex walked into the bedroom. She saw Piper lying on the bed. She held a piece of paper in her hand.**_

''_**What's that Pipes'' Alex asked with a smile.**_

''_**Nothing reallyy'' Piper said.**_

''_**Seriously, Pipes. Let me see'' Alex said laughing.**_

''_**No .. no!'' Piper laughed.**_

_**Alex ran towards Piper and jumped on the bed. She lay down next to Piper. Alex held Piper her hand tightly and tried to get the piece of paper. Piper didn't want to let it go, but Alex got it anyway. She sat up, and unfolded the piece of paper. ''Things I want to do with you'' was written on it.**_

''_**What is this, Pipes'' Alex asked.**_

''_**Nothing.. ignore it'' Piper said emberassed.**_

''_**Get coffee, take dumb pictures, watch movies, go on long walks, sing stupid songs, hold hands, watch the sunset. Oh god, Pipes. That's seriously the sweetest thing anyone ever wanted to do with me'' Alex said with a smile.**_

''_**Do you mean that'' Piper said with a red face.**_

''_**Yeah I really like this idea. But why me, Pipes''?**_

''_**Well. Alex I .. I love you'' Piper said emberassed.**_

''_**You do?'' Alex asked.**_

''_**I do'' Piper said.**_

''_**Well Piper Elizabeth Chapman, I love you too'' Alex said with a smile. Before she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the lips.**_

Piper lay down on her bed. She didn't know how much time had passed. She felt like she was going crazy. She didn't do anything all day. She just lay on her bed staring at the seeling. With only one thing on her mind, Alex. Piper missed Alex a lot. She felt alone and she had the urge to talk to Alex about it but she couldn't. Last time she was here. She lost it.

Pipers thoughts got interrupted, by someone opening her cell door.

''Get up, Chapman!''.

''Why.. is it breakfast already? Wait.. you're not guard Thomas. So it's not breakfast time. What time is it''? Piper asked.

''GET UP'' The man said with an angry voice.

''Okay'' Piper said.

Piper got up, and walked to the door. She knew the routine. So she turned around for the guard to cuff her and take her away.

''This way'' The man said.

The man took Piper through a small hallway that led to a locked door at the end. The man opened the door and took Piper in it. He slammed the door behind him and locked it.

''What are we doing here?'' Piper asked.

''SHUT UP.''

''No. Please answer my question? I've never been here before'' Piper said.

The man his face turned red and he started to look really angry.

''Just shut up'' he said.


	31. Chapter 31

Piper was affraid of this men because she knew he wanted to hurt her. Piper sat down on the floor, with her hands behind her back. The man grabbed a gun from his belt, and pointe dit at the back of Piper her head. She felt the cold material of the gun touching her head. She was terrified and didn't know what to do.

Suddenly a door opened and a few man stormed in. ''GET AWAY FROM CHAPMAN NOW''! Healy yelled angry.

The man didn't move at all. He still pointed the gun at Piper and had his hands on the trigger. He had one mission and that was to kill Chapman.

''I REPEAT FOR THE LAST TIME. PUT YOUR GUN DOWN NOW. OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!'' Healy yelled.

''Why would I'' the man asked.

''I WILL SHOOT YOU SIR!'' Healy threatened.

''Shoot me.. I've nothing to loose'' the man said.

Before anything said anything again. There were 2 gunshots.

Healy shot the man and killed him. Healy ran towards Piper and tried to calm her down.

''You're safe now, Chapman. Let's get you back to the bunks''.

Piper didn't say a word, she saw the dead man lying on the floor. It reminded her of Larry, who dies the same way as this man. Ever since then she had some sort of trauma.

Healy helped Piper get up and escorted her out of solitary back to the camp. He opened the door to the outside and helped her in the van, that was parked a few meters from the door.

''Come we'll get you back'' he said with a calm voice.

They drove back through a few iron gates. When Piper saw the camp, closer every second.

She was still shaking. She knew that if Healy hadn't come, she would have been killed.

A guard of the camp opened the gate so the van could get in. Healy drove to the front, near the entrance. And then stopped the engine. He opened the driversseat door and helped Piper out of the van.

''Welcome back, Chapman'' he said.

''Mr. Bennett come her! Please escort Chapman back to her bunk rightaway'' Healy said.

''Okay, Sir!'' Bennett said.

Bennett escorted Piper back to the hallway. She didn't say a word to anyone, not even her friends from camp. When they arrived at the door of E-Block. Bennett said goodbye to Chapman and disappeared in the hallway. Piper opened the door and walked into E-Block.

She walked towards her bunk. It was the last one in the room at the right. She had spent there a lot of nights with Alex before she was escorted to solitary.

When Piper reached her bunk. She saw Alex sleeping on her bed. Alex looked really tired and it looked like she had been crying. Piper walked towards Alex her bed and kneeled down next to Alex who was still asleep.

''Psstt. Al'' Piper said softly while tapping Alex on the shoulder.

''Huhh..'' Alex woke up.

''Sleepy head'' Piper said with a smile.

''Oh Pipess heyy'' Alex said half asleep.

''Hey Al'' Piper said laughing.

Alex didn't realize that it wasn't a dream. She rubbed in her eyes and said in herself ''wake up''. W hen she realised Piper was really next to her.

''Oh my god! PIPES'' Alex said with a relieved voice. She was suddenly wide awake and got up out of bed.

Piper just smiled at Alex. She loved how much Alex had been worrying about her.

''Oh god.. it's you. You're safe now'' Alex said with a smile.

''Thanks'' Piper said.

''Come here..'' Alex pointed to the bed next to her.

Piper sat down next to Alex. Alex turned around to face Piper. She put her arms around Piper and hugged her tightly.

''I was so worried.'' Alex said.

''So was I'' Piper said.

''Gosh Pipes.. I can't lose you.'' Alex said.

Piper didn't say a word instead she leaned in and kissed Alex on her lips. Alex kissed her back without hessitation.

''What are we going to do now'' Piper asked.


	32. Chapter 32

It was today. The day they both didn't want to happen because it would mean they would get seperated again. They grew so close the past few months they spent in Litchfield. But besides that, they were still afraid of Kubra because he was still out there looking for the two of them. Piper had made a card from some paper she saved over the last month. So she could give it to Alex, to remind her that they would soon be together again.

It was 11'o clock in the morning and Piper and Alex were standing in the visitation room. Alex was dressed in a jeans, shirt and some old sneakers. She had got the clothes from Guard Bell. Piper knew this would be goodbye for now. She didn't want Alex to go, because she felt so safe with her.

''I am so happy for you Alex, You deserve this so much'' Piper said with a smile.

''Aww, Pipes. Don't make me cry'' Alex said, while she was trying to hold her tears.

''I am sorry. I do have to say a few things to you Al'' Piper said with a smile.

''Tell me then''.

''You are my home, no matter where we are, it just matters that we stay together. I hope we find a way to be together, and build a future because Alex. You're my partner in crime, my best friend, my lover, my girlfriend and most of all you're the love of my life. I'm crazy, stupidly in love with you. And I do hope you really feel the same way'' Piper said.

''Aw.. No words. I've something for you to, Pipes'' Alex said.

Alex handed over an envelope with a letter in it.

''Read it when I'm gone..'' Alex said.

''Vause! Time to go!'' Guard Bell said.

''Yeah.. yeah I'm coming'' Alex said annoyed.

''Listen, Babe, I love you. I'll come to visit you everyday that I can'' Alex said.

She leaned in and kissed Piper goodbye.

Piper walked back to her bunk. She felt alone and she already missed Alex. She was still holding the letter that Alex gave her. Piper sat down on her bed, grabbed the envelope and opened it.

_Sweetheart,___

_I know it's hard right now. Just to endure. A sort of day-to-day disintegration. It's hard for me too. Sometimes I feel as though I'm miles under soil, waiting for someone to unearth me. I don't mean to avoid you. I avoid even the people I care for. It's a kind of madness. I am a confused jumble of neuroses and delusions, a bewildered couch potato, but I love you._

_It's such a miracle that we're here at all. That, billions of years ago, we hatched out of some empyreal cosmic egg. Were it not for an infinite string of fortuitous happenings and unhappenings, we might not even know each other. And I'm glad we do._

_You spend so much time worrying that you're ugly, but you're beautiful. You conjure up imagined flaws and let them consume you. I get that too, though. My body paralyses me with anxiety. Fuck that. Prettiness is a genetic accident. We're just an ephemeral collection of subatomic particles. Ancient energy, forged in the furnaces of stars, momentarily suspended in a soap bubble. You worry you're not pretty enough to be revelled in, but everyone is. You're radiant, and I adore you._

_Things will get better. Hell, if the universe is cyclical, they already have._

_Ever yours xx__ – Alex _

When she was done with the first letter. She saw that there were more. There were dates written on it. Piper saw that the first letter was from the time they fought about Sylvie. She grabbed the next letter out of the envelope and started reading.

_Dear Pipes,_

_I want you to know that since the day we met I've fallen deeply in love with you. There are no words to express the feeling I feel in my heart that you came into my life, and how you make every day so special. You are my life, my heart, my soul. You are my best friend, my one true love, my one and only. I love you more today than I did yesterday, and I'll love you more tomorrow than I do today. _

_Day by day, my love for you becomes overwhelming, and I can't handle it when I don't see you every day. A day without you in my life is like a day without sunshine, a day without food, or a day without air. I need you when I'm cold to keep me warm; I need you in the rain to keep me dry. You make me feel wonderful. You give me strength when I just can't carry on and I truly treasure that._

_Every moment spent together is another one of my dreams coming true. I apologize straight from the heart for ignoring you whenever you make an attempt to make me feel better after our pointless arguments. I know I overreact a lot, and I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'll say something to make you forget the feelings you have for me when I mention your past too much and bring up stupid things. I'm worries you won't want me anymore. I know I can make you mad, but I promise you that this is all going to change because I love you with everything I have. I was scared to love you at first, out of fear that you would hurt me, but I did and it's the best thing I've ever done._

_Love,_

_Alex_

There was one more letter left. This paper from the letter looked different. It had a smell on it. Piper sniffed and smelled roses. She then opened the paper it was written on and saw hearts drawn on it.

_Dear Future Wife,_

_There will be times when I can't wait to kiss you. Either you'll be coming home or I'll be coming home. Or we're coming home at the same time. Keys will be dropped. Jackets and bags unceremoniously thrown to the ground. Between laughs and bumping into furniture, I'll be kissing you, messily and gracelessly, because literally nothing is more important than kissing you at that moment._

_There will be times when I kiss you like we have all the time in the world. I'll look over at you and see you smiling because you're probably listening to some funny podcast. In fact, I know it's funny because you're doing that thing when you try to laugh silently even though we're just home alone. And I'll pull you closer to me and kiss you on your neck, then your temple…you take out your headphones and smile that radiant smile of yours, your hand grazing the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I'll kiss you languidly, pausing to make a big show of folding each article of clothing removed just to make you laugh._

_There will be times I'm not kissing you. And I should be working. I have different programs and spreadsheets and windows open and tons of emails to respond to…but I'm staring into space, chin resting in my left hand, literally daydreaming about us making out like a friggin teenager. This is one of those times._

_I guess.. the dear future wife already spills it. I know I've asked you this before. And you said no back then. But now things are different. I'm so in love with you. So here I'm asking you again.. Piper Elizabeth Chapman, will you be my future wife?_

_Love,_

_Alex_


	33. Chapter 33

It was already morning when Piper finally woke up. She felt like she had been dreaming. Piper couldn't believe what Alex had asked her in the letter. She felt so happy because of it, Alex really asked her to be her future wife. This was everything Piper had dreamt of al of those years since she knew Alex. Piper knew Alex was her true love. And no matter what would happen, nothing or nobody could change that. Not even after everything they had been through.

Piper got out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes from her closet and walked out of the bunk towards the showers. It was already 10 am so she had missed breakfast but she didn't care. She wanted to get cleaned up for visitiation hours. Piper knew that Alex would come visit her today. It had been 3 days since Alex was released from Litchfield. Piper felt lonely and she missed Alex a lot. But she was also happy for Alex because she had been through enough.

Piper got under the shower, she washed herself with the cheep soap she bought from the prison store. It atleast made her feel clean, but the smell of the soap wasn't that nice. Piper got out of the shower, put on her clothes and walked towards the visitation room. She walked through the small hallway towards the door. It was the same routine as usual with guard Bell.

When they were done with the routine check up. Piper was allowed to go into the room.

She opened the door and walked into the room that was filled with people. She looked around and then her eyes stopped. She locked her eyes on the black haired girl. Her green eyes were sparkling.

Piper walked as fast as she could towards Alex. Alex didn't notice Piper because she was staring outside the window. But when she heard footsteps getting closer , she looked up and saw the shadow of Piper. They looked each other in the eyes, and they started to smile instantly. Alex got up and walked to Piper. ''God Pipes I've missed you'' Alex said while hugging Piper.

''I've missed you too'' Piper said with a smile. Then she leaned in for a kiss and Alex kissed her back.

''That's enough you two!'' A guard said with an annoyed voice.

Alex and Piper both said down across each other. Alex her green eyes were filled with fire and energy. Piper felt the hope Alex had. She could always see in Alex her eyes, what Alex was thinking.

''So.. did you read my letters'' Alex asked interrupting the silence.

''Yes I did. All three of them '' Piper said.

''I'm so emberrassed right now, Pipes'' Alex said.

''Don't be. Yes'' said.

''What yes'' Alex asked surprised.

''Yes. Alex, I want to be your future wife'' Piper siad with a smile.

Tears started to roll over Alex her face. She couldn't believe that Piper finally wanted to marry her. She was so happy that she didn't know what to say. She just smiled at Piper and grabbed her hand softly. Then she grabbed a little jewelry box from her jacket and opened it.

Alex got on one knee and kneeled down next to Piper.

''Piper Elizabeth Chapman, will you marry me''?

''Yes I do'' Piper said with a smile.

''Alex grabbed the ring out of the box and put it on Piper her ringfinger. Then she leaned in and kissed Piper. Piper kissed her back. Piper got up from her chair and alex stood up from the ground and they hugged each other.

''NO TOUCHING'' a guard said angry.

''Ah come on.. We just got engaged'' Alex said with a grin to the guard.

''Oh.. I'm sorry. Congratulations Vause and Chapman'' Bell said.

''Thank you!'' Alex said happy.

After a while Piper and Alex sat down again. Everyone congratulated them in the room.

''Alex there's one thing I've to tell you before visitation is over'' Piper said.

''Sure, you can tell me anything Pipes'' Alex said.

''I may be getting out of prison earlier. My lawyer and I sat down and we discussed my case. I've been behaving fine for over 1,5 years now here. Maybe I can get out on parol.'' Piper said.

''Oh my god, Pipes. That's great'' Alex said with a smile.

''Yeah it really is. But I won't be able to see you for over a month or maybe two, because my trial would be in Chicago.'' Piper said.

''Hey, Pipes. We'll figure it out. You're worth the wait. And I don't just mean two months. You've always been worth the wait. Because I love you Pipes'' Alex said.

''I love you too''.


	34. Chapter 34

Two months had passed since the last conversation face to face. Piper was lying on her bed in a cell. She was transfered to Chicago, the next day after she said yes to Alex. She didn't know that everything would go fast. The last two months in Chicago were awfull. The other inmates were really dangerous to befriend. There were fights all the time. The only person Piper could talk to was one inmate from another cell block. Her name was Stella, she arrived the same time in Chicago as Piper. They spoke each other everyday when it was lunch time and diner. She found out that Stella, was sent to prison because she robbed a supermarket. Stella was 25 years old. She looked older than that, but Piper didn't care about her looks. The only thing that was on Piper her mind was her fiancé.

She missed Alex all the time. She knew that Alex was in New York, looking for an appartment, where they could live together after Piper would get out of prison. What they hoped would happen after the trial.

A few days passed and it was finally the day of Piper her trial. Piper got escorted out of her cell towards a guards room where they did the same routine as in Litchfield, the squad and cough. After that Piper got escorted by two guards in a van, that was going to bring her to court. About 15 minutes later the van arrived at court. The guards opened the back door of the van, and helped Piper inside the building. There was media everywhere, a lot of people in America knew about the drug ring of Kubra Balik and his crimes.

Piper walked into the court room. The judge was already in the room ,and the jury too. Piper was very nervous, the last time she was here in court, Alex betrayed her. This time Piper was going to tell the truth, because she wanted to get out on parol. She had behaved fine the last 1,5 years, except skipping her furlough, but there were good reasons for that. She saved someones life.

''Do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth'' Someone asked.

''Yes, I swear'' Piper said.

Piper sat down in front of the courtroom.

''Is your name Piper Elizabeth Chapman''? Pipers lawyer asked.

''Yes, that's correct.''

''You are currently serving time in Litchfield''?

''Yes, I am.''

''You are in prison, because of a crime that was commited in 2003, that was connected with the drug ring of druglord Kubra Balik''?

''Yes.. that's right'' Piper said.

Piper looked into the courtroom, when she recognized some who was sitting in the back. She saw that it was a woman, she had black hair. Then Piper realised that it was Alex. Alex was really her, in court. Suddenly Piper smiled of happines, for a second she forget she was sitting in court. She got lost in thoughts when they got interrupted by her lawyer.

''Miss Chapman, you do regret your actions, don't you''?

''Yes of course I do. If I could go back in time. I never would have commited that crime. I truely regret how I let the people I love down''.

About 1 hour passed, and a lot of the case was discussed.

''Your honor, I have one question left. I have a request. To let the court, release Miss Chapman on parol basis''.

''The jury will decide. You will hear it in one day. Thank you for your time'' The judge said.

The trial had passed, and Piper got escorted to another room in court. Pipers lawyer had arranged that she could see Alex. Piper was waiting, and a lot of time had passed. When the door opened. Piper looked directly at the door. She saw Alex looking in the room. She slammed the door behind her and ran towards Piper. ''Oh my god, Pipes'' she said with tears from happines. Alex hugged Piper and placed a kiss on her lips.

''Al, I've missed you so much'' Piper said.

''I've missed you too''

''Why did you come today?'' Piper asked.

''I figured that you could use the support of your fiancé. I just wanted to see you again. Two months only talking over the phone and writting letters was really hard. It showed me how much I love spending time with you. I'm so in love with you Pipes'' Alex said with a smile.

''Well Al, I love you'' Piper said with a grin.

Piper and Alex got interrupted by Pipers lawyer that walked into the room. ''I've got some good news for you, Miss Chapman. The jury has a verdict already. Let's go into the courtroom''.

Piper got escorted back in the courtroom by two guards. She was cuffed but she didn't mind, her thoughts were with Alex.

The judge began to speak:'' The jury has decided, to release Piper Elizabeth Chapman, on parol. She will be released immediately''.

After the verdict Piper couldn't believe it, she was released from Prison. This meant she would be able to be with Alex. A guard walked into the same room she was in earlier and removed the cuffs from Piper her hands and handed over some normal clothes. Piper got dressed and walked out of the room. Towards the exit. Alex was waiting for her outside court.

Piper walked out of court towards Alex. Alex cried from happines, she grabbed Piper her hand and pulled her in for a hug. '' So what now'' Piper asked.


End file.
